The Demon Child
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: Naruto has always been alone. What happens when one day he isn't. A story of how one kind act can forever change the world.
1. The Invitation

The Demon Child.

By: SpaceOrbisStories.

Chapter 1: The Invitation.

Naruto awoke with a start in a cold sweat due to yet another of his nightmares. This time it was a group of angry villagers all armed with pitchforks and other such things ready to in their own words kill the demon child and save the village. Looking to his left he saw it was now nearing six in the morning and seeing no real need to remain in bed any longer he quickly jumped off of his bed and into the shower. Unsurprisingly the water that flowed out of the shower head was freezing cold but he knew better than to complain to his landlord, Mrs. Misaki Keto. The last time he did so she beat him so bad he had to be sent to the hospital. But even then he was treated like he was contagious. Like being near him would make you sick or something. They would always do the absolute bare minimum for his care. They would do enough to keep him alive but never enough to keep him comfortable and unlike everybody else, he was only allowed one meal a day and that was whatever was left in the cafeteria the day before.

He was constantly being picked on by the older kids or in the case of the adults being run off by the shop owners and streetside vendors. It was due to this that he had mastered the art of the ninja. He knew every street corner or shortcut the village had to offer a twelve-year-old with no real family to speak of. He was almost always alone. The only person who cared for him at all was grandpa Hokage who would come to visit him every now and again. It was in those rare visits of his that he knew love and kindness. Otherwise, it was near constant bullying or worse being beaten into unconsciousness. But that was his life each and every day. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was the demon child. The social pariah. The butt of everybody's jokes. That fact didn't look to be changing anytime soon no matter how much he wished it to. By the time he was done with his ice cold shower, it was around 6:10. So with the speed befitting a ninja twice his age he was out the door and jumping from one rooftop to the next with great speed. No sooner had he dropped down onto the school ground's did the bell sound. He had just made it. Unbeknownst to him however, he wasn't the only person still outside the school. Ino Yamanaka eyed her fellow blond with great intensity. She was his polar opposite. She was beloved by all who knew her he, on the other hand, was despised. However, unlike the others in her class she never once mocked him. For she knew how sad his life was. How he was being beaten by both her fellow classmates and the adults. Yet time after time he would slowly get back up and go about his day as if that horrendous act didn't just happen. Today she was going to do something about that. She was going to make his life a little better no matter what. He deserved happiness and she was by sage going to give the boy a day of happiness. He deserved that much at least.

Naruto entered the classroom and like clockwork, the jokes began to be sent his way. He did his best to ignore them but even so, it still hurt. Sure he wasn't as book-smart as Sakura Haruno or as skillful as Sasuke Uchiha or even as graceful as Hinata Hyuga but he did his best each and every day. Taking his seat he hoped the chunin wouldn't call on him today. That hope however like everything else wasn't meant to be.

"Naruto what's the name of the battle that took place on this date"? The chunin instructor asked as he pointed to an area on the edge of the Land Of Stone.

"I don't know...sir". Naruto replied. No sooner did he say that a new round of jokes were sent his way. In time even the chunin instructor joined in on the mocking of his lack of basic ninja knowledge.

"Maybe you should just drop out. Your clearly a failure boy. Why waste everybody's time with your ignorance". The instructor said before kicking him out before locking the door behind him ensuring he wouldn't be able to enter the classroom again. For the rest of the day, Naruto sat with his head down low as he sat on the old swing near the back of the school. It was only when a shadow block the sun did he look up.

"Ino...do you want this? You can have it". Naruto said as he began to get up freeing the seat for her.

"No, it's fine Naruto that's not it". Ino said her face now red in embarrassment. This would be the first time she talked to the boy and being so close to him she would be lying if she said he wasn't kind of cute with his fox-like whisker marks. At her words, Naruto looked confused.

"So why are you near me then? Naruto said before looking around just in case anybody could see them together. Aren't you worried you would be seen with me"?

"No". Ino replied. At this, his face grew just as red as her own face was only seconds before. "You can join me and my family for a fun day. That is if you want". Ino said awaiting the boy's response. Naruto for a time eyed the girl before him closely. This wasn't the first time he had been invited by one of his classmates for a fun day out. An escape from the loneliness, however, the last time he did so it ended with him being cold and wet. But she had never said an unkind word to him or belittled his skills or really anything else. So just this once he would take a chance on her. He would accept the invitation.


	2. Meeting Her Parents

Chapter 2: Meeting Her Parents.

AN: Due to the positive response I have decided to continue the story. To everybody who has reviewed this story thus far I wish to say thank you I was unsure on this idea at first but due to the reviews, I'm now surer than ever that this may have potential to be great.

It wasn't long after he had accepted her invitation that he found himself now standing in front of a small flower shop in the middle of one of the many commercial districts that dotted the village of Konohagakure. Ino for her part opened the door to her family's small flower shop before stepping aside to allow Naruto to enter first.

He entered the small flower shop timidly at first before Ino pushed him ever deeper. The many different sights and smells soon overwhelmed him and before he knew what was going on he was once again face-to-face with yet another door. Just as quick as she had pushed him through the many rows of the shop she had opened the door and in he went. The sound of the door closing behind him felt almost like a death sentence. How would her parents act when they saw she had the demon child with her. He didn't want her to get in trouble on his behalf. He was nobody. He was a demon. His life mattered about as much as that of an insect.

"Mom, Dad I'm home. Oh, and we have a guest over". Ino yelled down the hallway before the sound of a woman's voice answered back.

"That's fine dear. Come on in and help me with setting the table". Her mother said before she was down the hall and into the kitchen doing just that. As she ran past he caught the slightest hint of her perfume. That being none other than lavender.

It took Naruto a full minute to walk the same distance Ino had done in seconds. As soon as he entered all movement ceased. Both her mother and father eyed him for what felt like an eternity but in reality, was less than five seconds. It was her father who was the first to break the awkward silence that now existed in the room.

"Your Naruto I take it? Ino has talked about you for weeks. I was about to give up all hope of ever meeting you". The man said before he returned to his paper. Her mother gave him a kind smile before she returned to the task of cooking the food and setting the table. Naruto for his part couldn't say a word. Here he was in the middle of the kitchen of one of the most influential clan heads and he wasn't being attacked for merely existing. It was only when nearly a minute had passed did he snap out of his daze and take his seat next to Ino.

"So". Ino's father began before Naruto responded with a timid so of his own. At this, both parents gave a concerned glance at Ino. Was it really that bad that he was so afraid to even have a basic conversation?

"So how was school today"? He finally asked the boy before him. Who looked about ready to up and run out of the room at the slightest hint of an attack.

"Not much. Just the standard stuff really". Naruto replied before digging into the meal before him like a wild animal. With that, yet another concerned glance was sent Ino's way.

Later that day Naruto was given one of the spare guestrooms to sleep as Ino's parents talked into the late hours of the night.

"This isn't right. You know what that boy holds. Every day he lives is another day that thing can't kill anymore of our people". Ino's father said as angry tears went down his face. His best friend's child was being abused and worst yet the Hokage knew all about it and did nothing save buying him an apartment and even then he was attacked nearly every day.

"I'm going to talk to Lord Hokage about taking him in". He said as his wife gave him yet another tissue to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Inoichi you know he won't allow that. It would be viewed as favoring one clan over the others". She said but even she wasn't sure she cared. Naruto was a true hero in her eyes and what was his reward. Neglect from the very people he was keeping safe by just existing and a near constant state of fear that today would be his last.

"Maybe you should ask Chōza and Shikaku to go with you maybe with three clans he may consider it.

"Your right dear I'll do that". Inoichi said before they too went to bed.

The next day Inoichi, Chōza, and Shikaku stood side-by-side as Inoichi made his case. The Hokage all the while holding an unreadable face. It was only after he had stepped back signifying that he was finished did the Hokage speak.

"Had you come alone I would have said no immediately. However, seeing as you three are all in agreement regarding Naruto's current living conditions I have come up with an idea. You three shall train the boy. Also effective immediately I am having him be placed in a different class. I was going to do this sooner but it is my hope that this move will be good for him". The Hokage said in an even tone of voice not at all betraying his current emotions. Looking to his life-long friends he saw that they were in agreement. With that done the trio left the Hokage tower far happier than when they had entered.


	3. Naruto's New Home

Chapter 3: Naruto's New Home.

AN: I was going to have him start training under the three but felt that could wait until later for now. The next chapter is likely when he'll start his training and boy will they be mad once that happens.

Naruto awoke with a loud yawn before reaching out his left hand to turn off the alarm clock on his nightstand. An alarm clock and nightstand that didn't exist. It was only then that he noticed he wasn't in his room. Beginning to panic he recounted his most recent memories of the last few hours. Ino asking him to join her and her family for a fun day out after the bell sounded signifying the end of yet another day of school. The meal he had with her and her family. A few games played later that day and lastly getting to know Ino better. He had of course seen her a time or two in the halls as he went to and from his classes. But seeing as both of them were in different classes on opposite ends of the academy time to talk to the girl was quite limited. Now, however, he had a whole day to just talk and play and get to know her. Grandpa Hokage could only allow an hour or two at most before his duties would force the two apart. Sometimes for weeks or even months at a time.

But seeing as his day of fun was now over he began to walk out the door of the room, down the staircase, and out of the shop her family owned. At least that was the plan before her father stopped him as soon as his hand landed upon the knob of the door.

"Naruto where are you going"? Inoichi asked him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto, in turn, looked at the man before him with no small part of confusion.

"Home". Naruto replied. At this, Inoichi pulled out a scroll with the Hokage emblem on the top signifying it came directly from the Hokage.

"Before you go I would like you to read this". Inoichi said before giving the scroll to him and soon his eyes grew wider and wider the longer he read the scroll now in his hands.

: I, the third Hokage of Konohagakure hereby decree that one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall be given training by Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, and Shikaku Nara effective immediately:.

The rest of the message talked about his new class and other matters Naruto didn't understand nor care about.

"Why...why are you being so nice to me"? Naruto asked as tears began to run down his face. Inoichi at once ran over and hugged him.

"Oh if only I could tell you. If only I could". Inoichi thought to himself as he held the crying boy until he had stopped crying. Once he had Naruto again made for the door and again Inoichi stopped him.

"Your things are no longer in that bug-infested apartment of yours. I had a few of my people move your things into a house inside our clan compound". Inoichi said before giving him his new address. "Oh, one more thing how much do you like ramen? Inoichi asked before the boy practically bulldozed him to the floor. His face going from that of sadness to joy.

"Ok, I get it you really like ramen". Inoichi said before freeing himself from the boy. "Let me walk you to your new home". Inoichi said before opening the door and out the two went.

It wasn't long before many villagers started to eye the two strangely. Some talked in hushed tones as others gave him hate-filled glares. But before he could so much as think of running Inoichi placed his hand on him.

"Be at ease nobody would dare attack you now. The Hokage has placed you under the protection of three influential clan heads. Attacking you now carries the death sentence". Inoichi said before the gates of the Yamanaka clan came into view. On both sides stood two chunin. As soon as they saw their clan head they bowed. If they noticed Naruto they didn't at all show it.

It wasn't long before he and Inoichi stood outside a modest house. If he had to guess the living room alone was bigger than his now old apartment.

"This...this is all mine"? Naruto asked eyes tearing up once more.

"Yes, Naruto-kun it's all yours. Feel free to visit me anytime. My main house is that big one on top of the hill. You can find me most days in that one". Inoichi said before allowing Naruto some time alone. For the rest of the day, he walked around the house. He was about done when he came across a small box sitting next to the backyard door. Opening it he found a new set of kunai and ninja stars. At the bottom of the box sat a note. Opening it he saw neat handwriting that he guessed was Ino's it read.

: I hope you enjoy your gift. I had to work hard to pay for this so you better enjoy it fox-kun: Ino's name sat at the bottom right. Naruto cried again that day but for once in his life, it wasn't due to sadness but happiness. It was on that day that he promised to protect Ino and her family no matter what. They were in his eyes his family and he would sooner die than allow any harm to befall them


	4. Meeting Kakashi For The First Time

Chapter 4: Meeting Kakashi For The First Time.

AN: A reviewer has asked me to try making longer chapters so I'll try doing that from now on. As always feel free to give any and all feedback but trolls will be dismissed so no trolling reviews.

Naruto was awoken by the sound of somebody loudly knocking on his front door. A fact he still wasn't at all used to yet. So quickly jumping out of bed he quickly went to answer it. When he opened the door he could see three men standing before him. Ino's father stood in the middle with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun allow me to introduce a few of my friends. This is Chōza Akimichi before pointing to a roundish man with red hair, and this is Shikaku Nara he than pointed to a man with two long scars on his face and a small ponytail. Both gave a slight bow to the boy upon their naming.

"May we come inside"? Inoichi asked after finishing his introductions.

"Oh yes, of course, please do". Naruto said before moving out of the way allowing the trio to enter the small home. It wasn't long before the three men entered the living room and sat down around a small table that luckily already had four seats. Once everybody had been seated they began.

"How much do you know of the game Go"? Shikaku asked as he unsealed the game in question before placing it atop the table.

"Um...nothing sir. I don't play games that much. I don't really play at all actually". Naruto said with sadness. Shikaku, in turn, nodded his head in understanding before he began to run through the rules of the game as well as giving him a few tips on how to play the game after that had been done the two began the game.

After the game had ended, it was now Chōza's turn and soon all of them could be seen standing in the backyard watching as the two began to spar. It wasn't long however before Chōza stopped the spar and asked a question.

"What form is that"? Chōza asked eyeing the unusual stance Naruto had taken.

"Form six...sir". Naruto replied unsure what was the matter.

"Form six doesn't exist. The academy has only ever had five forms. It's never had six. Who told you that it did Naruto-kun"? Chōza asked with a slight edge now to his voice.

"My old sensei. He said if I mastered it I would get extra credit". Naruto said before Inoichi soon disappeared into the house. It wasn't long before the sound of the door closing loudly behind him made everybody jump ever so slightly.

"We'll pick this back up later Naruto-kun. I have to make sure he doesn't kill the fool". Chōza said before handing Naruto his home address as did Shikaku.

Meanwhile, Inoichi's mind raced with several dark thoughts. Demon or not he had intentionally sabotaged a potential leaf shinobi and in a ninja village that was no small thing by any means. Entering the Hokage tower he dismissed the secretary altogether choosing instead to just knock on the door. Upon entering he saw Danzo and the other village advisors. All of them eyeing him with various expressions.

"How may I help you Inoichi-kun". Hiruzen asked as he patiently waited for the man's response.

"I would like to know who his old sensei was"? Inoichi said and at this Danzo joined in the conversation.

"Old sensei, Hiruzen what the hell did you do"? Danzo demanded from his old teammate. Hiruzen, in turn, only gave the man a hard look before returning to Inoichi.

"Why would you need to know that Inoichi-kun"? Hiruzen asked more interested in the sudden urgency.

"I have reason to believe sir that his education has been sabotaged. Naruto claims one of his old sensei told him of a sixth form". Inoichi replied. The Hokage sat back in his chair and for a few long seconds not a word was said nor a sound made.

"Yuna-chan can you please pull up Naruto's records I would like to look them over". Hiruzen asked before the voice of a woman answered back.

"Of course sir. I'll be only a moment". Minutes later a young woman walked in. In her hands sat a fairly sizeable folder. Quickly looking through the files he soon landed on Naruto's list of sensei's.

"Crow, can you please go pick up Naruto"? Hiruzen asked before the slight displacement of the air told them all he was gone. Seconds later Naruto appeared before them. It took a few seconds for the boy to regain his bearings and sense of direction. Once he did Hiruzen asked his question.

"Naruto can you please pick out who it was that told you of a sixth form". Hiruzen asked before Naruto eyed the list of around twelve or so chunin instructors. It wasn't long however before he picked up the photo of a middle-aged man by the name of Takeshi Mishimoto. Hiruzen nodded his head again and three more such displacements could be felt.

"Thank you, Naruto you have been very helpful. You two may go unless you need something else". Hiruzen said before Inoichi said no and the two left the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Inoichi had just exited the Hokage tower when the sound of a man yelling soon caught their attention.

"Get your fucking hands off me! I did nothing wrong"! Takeshi Mishimoto yelled making a fair few of the people nearby to him to slowly back away in fear even with three ANBU holding onto him. But once he laid eyes on Naruto's form his anger soon jumped to new heights.

"It was you I knew it who else could it be. You used your demon powers on them, didn't you? I lost my wife because of you I hope you di...". The rest of his hate-filled words was forever silenced by means of a low-level lightning jutsu. The ANBU eyed Naruto for a time. His gravity-defying white hair being really the only thing he could see of the man.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Oh, this is Kakashi Hatake his one of the best the village has ever had. If you're lucky maybe he'll one day be your genin sensei". Inoichi said with a knowing look. One missed completely by Naruto himself.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun". Kakashi said with what almost sounding to him like sadness. But that was impossible he was a nobody. He had no reason to be sad. It wasn't long after that that he and the two others disappeared.

"Hey, I have some free time how about we go get some ramen"? Inoichi said before Naruto begun jumping up and down happily and with that off the two went. All the while Naruto had a big grin on his face. The last few days had been without a doubt the very best days of his young life and it was only going to get better.


	5. Ramen Classmates And Go

Chapter 5: Ramen Classmates And Go.

It wasn't long before Inoichi and Naruto stood just outside a small ramen shop by the name of Ichiraku Ramen situated on one of the many side streets in the commercial district. Naruto all the while was happily jumping up and down beside him. A fact Inoichi couldn't help but smile at. Once both of them had entered the small shop the smell of ramen soon entered Naruto's nose and at once his mouth started to water in anticipation for soon he would be eating the food of the gods. Luckily for the two of them, nobody aside from them was currently inside the small restaurant. Taking their seats near the back they eyed the menu before them. It wasn't long before the voice of a girl soon made the two look up. The girl, in turn, gave them both a small smile that put Naruto at ease.

"Hello, my name is Ayame Ichiraku my dad owns the place. How may I help you two today"? She asked before waiting for their answers.

"We would both like a medium bowl of ramen with a glass of tea for me". Inoichi said before Ayame nodded and walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot Inoichi turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto...about what happened". Inoichi began before Naruto stopped him mid-sentence.

"It's fine... I'm used to it". Naruto said with great sadness. It was clear to him that the boy viewed himself very poorly. It was because of that that he decided to take a risk.

"You shouldn't be used to that Naruto, you're a hero". Inoichi said taking his hands into his own much larger ones.

"Me a hero no way. I'm just a demon everybody says so". Naruto shot back. At this Inoichi uttered what would forever change the course of world history.

"No Naruto you're a boy who had to bear a great burden. If your mother and father knew...". Inoichi was quickly cut off.

"You know who my mom and dad are? Please tell me"! Naruto begged. Inoichi knew that he needed to pick his next words very carefully.

"I can't tell you their names but they were some of the greatest ninja to ever live. Once you prove yourself to me I'll tell you who they are". Inoichi said.

Naruto, in turn, soon fell back into his seat disappointed in the answer but understood it nevertheless. Still, Inoichi felt bad but saying any more would have put the boy in even greater danger. It wasn't long after that that the food was placed before them and they began to eat. Naruto, of course, ate it with reckless abandon making Inoichi stop and correct the behavior. It took some doing but at long last Naruto was eating at a much slower pace. Just as the two were about done with their meal the sound of the ringing doorbell signifying new customers made Naruto's whole body grow tense. But as soon as Inoichi's eyes landed on who they were his mind was put at ease.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chōji this is Naruto he'll be joining you guys for the remainder of the school year". Inoichi said to the two making both of them eye him with an intrigued expression. Naruto, on the other hand, was a ball of nerves.

"Want a chip"? Chōji asked as he outstretched his hand to Naruto who slowly took a chip. This made the two boys eye him with no small bit of bewilderment.

"So why are you here"? Inoichi asked as this wasn't one of the usual hangouts.

"Dad wanted us to find you. He didn't say why just that it was really important that we do". Chōji said between each handful of potato chips.

"Oh, I...I see will how about I let you guys get to know each other. It'll be nice for Naruto to have people his own age to talk to". Inoichi said before getting up and walking to the door. Once he was gone Naruto slowly turned to face the two boys. At first, nobody said a word. Chōji was far too busy shoveling handfuls of potato chips into his mouth and Shikamaru was trying to figure him out. What was his deal he thought to himself? But after about a minute he gave up deeming it to be too troublesome.

"So do you play Go"? Shikamaru asked.

"I played a game". Naruto replied before feeling himself being pulled to his feet and pushed out the door.

"Good, it'll give me something to do". Shikamaru said before taking him to his home. But before he left the small reman shop he made sure to drop off some money.

It took only a few minutes to make the trip to his home. The chunin at the gate acting in much the same way the Yamanaka clan's chunin did. But he guessed that was due to having a clan head/future clan head with him. Upon entering the house the voice of a woman yelled out.

"Where the hell have you been"!

"I was looking for Ino's dad mom". Shikamaru yelled back before going up the stairs and into his room. Soon after the game was set up and the game began. Chōji all the while enjoying his chips.

"I..I lost". Shikamaru said in complete shock. Chōji also couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Best two out of three". Shikamaru said. He was going to win this time he was sure.

"How is this possible. I never lose". Shikamaru said eyes wide in disbelief. He had played hundreds of games and he had never lost a game. Unless he was playing with his dad than he always lost.

"You said you played this game once. How can you be so good"? Shikamaru demanded upset that he had lost twice.

"Your dad explained the rules to me. I paid close attention to how he moved his pieces". Naruto said waving his hands in a dismissive fashion. Shikamaru after a good ten seconds took a deep breath and accepted the defeats. That day Naruto played game after game. It was close at times but Naruto always found a way to win. A fact Chōji couldn't help but find funny. Shikamaru, on the other hand, found it to be troublesome.


	6. The Beating

Chapter 6: The Beating.

AN: Yes guys I'm going to do the dreaded cliffhanger sorry about that but this was more a filler type chapter that I made to set up things for later. So if anybody has any ideas on cool bloodlines now is the time to give them. The cooler it is the more likely I'll use it.

Updated on 5-24-2019.

Naruto awoke with a loud yawn. The past few days had been some of the greatest days of his 12 years of life. He had made friends. Real friends who cared about him and who he could play and laugh with. He even had a family or what he guessed was a family. They would eat together play games together and talk about their day-to-day activities together. Today was going to be the day he would finally join Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji's class and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried about the move. Not that he minded all that much anything was better than his old classroom of that he was sure. It was in the middle of such thoughts that the sound of somebody at his door snapped him back to the here and now. Opening the door he saw Ino waiting outside with both Shikamaru, and Chōji at her side. Both boys said not a word. Chōji as always was far too busy with his chips and Shikamaru likely deemed it to be far too troublesome to say anything. Naruto for his part could never understand why the roundish boy ate so much food seeing as he clearly didn't need to but he wasn't going to voice that again. The boy had a bad tendency of blowing up both literally and figuratively. The first time he saw that he had nearly fallen flat on his ass.

"You ready Naruto-kun"? Ino asked.

"Oh yeah, I just need to go get my stuff. You three go ahead I'll be out in a minute". Naruto said before turning around and running into the house looking for his things. Just as quick he was out the door and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was only around a block or two away from the school when he was kicked hard in the side. His things flying onto the adjacent building. Naruto had no time to react before the first of many blows landed. One blow after another after another came with great speed and power with seemingly no end in sight. Naruto could feel his bones breaking under the onslaught. Blood pooling in his mouth drowning him. The world around him growing darker by the second until the world around him was nothing but pure darkness.

Naruto awoke again in what looked to be a meadow. Before him stood a house of modest design and a man with red hair busy cutting logs and piling them up next to the house. Naruto unsure what was happening slowly made his way to the man. But before he could utter even a sound the man spoke.

"Naruto-kun it's been some time. How are you"? The man asked with an even tone.

"Do...do I know you"? Naruto asked the man before him. He was sure he would have seen this man before at some point. The fact he didn't put him on edge.

"Yes and no Naruto-kun". The man said confusing Naruto even more. This man was talking in riddles.

"Care to help an old man out? I'm been very busy working as of late as you no doubt can tell". The man said before gesturing to the large pile of firewood. A pile that was nearly as high as he was tall.

"Why do you need so much? It's not at all cold out". Naruto said to the man who only nodded his head in agreement.

"This is true Naruto-kun it's not but I'm not doing it for that". The man said cryptically confusing Naruto even more than he was already.

"I...I don't understand". Naruto replied but taking the ax in hand nevertheless and began to work.

"I'm helping you Naruto-kun. It's hard to explain adequately but needless to say, I have been very busy for hours". The man said before looking upward as if trying to find something in the blue of the sky.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I never wanted any of this to happen". The man said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Sorry for what"? Naruto asked before the man placed his hand over his left eye.

"In time you will understand my words but for now let this be my way of helping you". The man said before his hand glowed and he felt pain the likes of which he had never felt before and again darkness took hold of him.

"I NEED BLOOD I'M LOSING HIM AGAIN"! The head doctor yelled out as all hell broke loose. This was by far the worst beating he had ever taken and he wasn't sure he could save the boy this time. Inoichi for his part could only watch as the doctors did everything but it looked hopeless. The news had come in the form of Ino running into the shop with hot tears already running down her face. The attacker of course was killed on sight but that did little to make the man feel better.

Days later Naruto awoke the setting sun forcing him to block the setting Sun with his hand but once he did he felt a heavy weight land upon him. Looking down he saw it was Ino who was busy crying her eyes out.

"Ino-chan why are you crying"? Naruto asked making the girl look up. Once she did she backed away and ran out the door. In seconds Inoichi entered into the room and he to was taken aback by what he saw.

"Naruto-kun your eye. Somethings happened to your eye".


	7. Naruto's New Bloodline

"My eye, what's the matter with my eye"? Naruto asked in a state of shock. That unknown man with the blood red hair had said something about helping him before he covered up his eye and he awoke in this hospital room. The fact that Inoichi was now talking about his eye had made him start to wonder. Who exactly was that man? Naruto had never seen the man in his life of that he was sure. Inoichi moved closer to the bed. Ino, however, remained near the door eyes still red and puffy from the tears. Upon closer examination, the eye had a golden coloration with what looked like spots of red. Inoichi had a feeling he had seen this before but try as he may he couldn't place it.

"Ino-chan I need you to go and get a big book in my office. It's fairly easy to find. You will know it when you see it". Inoichi said and at once Ino was out the door. For now, they would wait. He wanted to make sure of something before doing anything more. If what he guess this was turned out to be right Naruto would need him now more than ever.

Ino ran past the gates as fast as she could up to the main house and down the hall to her father's office. Upon entering the office she began to look frantically around for the book. She looked high and low but even after nearly half an hour, she couldn't find the book. The longer she looked the more upset she had become. It was only when a cousin of hers walked by the office did she see the book in his hand.

"What are you doing with that". Ino asked now more upset at the boy than sad at her inability to find the book.

"Oh this, I was just looking at it". The boy said before handing over the large tome to Ino who took it with the speed befitting a ninja twice her age. Once she had it safely in hand Ino ran just as fast back to the hospital and into Naruto's room. Inoichi turned page after page for a few minutes. Once he found what he was looking for his eyes grew wide in shock and surprise. Ino upon seeing this walked over and she too was surprised.

"Ino get the Hokage". Inoichi ordered with authority. Ino understood right away this wasn't her father right now this was the clan head. This was a man who had seen war. A man who had killed more people than the village housed.

"At once father". Ino replied before she ran down the hall and out of the hospital to the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was hard at work filing away the many towers of paperwork that would enter his office at all hours of the day and night. He didn't bother reading most of them seeing as he had long since memorized the color-coded paperwork. He was using muscle memory for all but the most important of all the documents. He had been doing this for close to sixteen hours when Ino entered the office.

"Hokage-sama it's Naruto something is wrong with him". Ino said and at once Hiruzen had stopped filing paperwork and was beside her in an instant. Before she could even begin to process this she was instantly back in the hospital room beside the Hokage.

"Ino out now". Inoichi ordered in the same tone.

"What's going on"? Naruto asked now fearful. This was bad if the Hokage had come to see him. Hiruzen looked at Naruto's eye just as shock as Inoichi and Ino were.

"Is that"? Hiruzen began before Inoichi answered the incomplete question.

"Yes, sir it is. He somehow has the Demon eye". Inoichi said making Naruto shot up from his bed.

"Demon eye. Does that mean I'm a demon"? Naruto asked.

"No. It's likely a consequence of your heavy burden. Or maybe it's just a fluke mutation. But no your not a demon. Not at all". Inoichi said putting the boy at ease. At least for now.

"Can you hide that Naruto-kun"? Hiruzen asked. Naruto attempted to hide it but failed. Seeing this Hiruzen placed an eyepatch over his left eye.

"You will wear this than. Hiruzen said before turning to face Inoichi. Without saying a word the message was clear. He was to train the boy into the ground.

All the while the man with the red hair was busy with his firewood. If his guess was right he was going to be very busy for the foreseeable future. Still, he couldn't help but smile. With his gift, he would go far in life. He didn't even mind the cost of such a gift. The boy deserved some kindness. He just hoped he would make the most of his gift.


	8. The Marriage Proposal

Chapter 8: The Marriage Proposal.

AN: Ok so this took me longer than I had planned but it's now done. I redid this chapter like seven times and to be fair I'm not sure I like it even now. But whatever here is the newest chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Naruto once again forced himself back to his feet after yet another powerful kick from Chōza had sent him to the ground. His tired and battered body was crying out for rest after hours of nonstop training but Inoichi, Chōza, and Shikaku forced him to constantly move to miss their unrelenting attacks.

The heat of the afternoon beat down on him nearly as hard as the three powerful clan heads before him now. However, the sun had only made him hot. The three men before him also made him bleed.

This had been his life for the past few weeks. Going to school and training until the sun had set behind the Konoha mountains. Ino as always stood off to one side watching as the intense training took place. She would of course always make sure he was alright after the training had ended. A fact Naruto was truly grateful for. However, today the three powerful men seemed to be pushing him harder than normal. Why that was he had no idea but he hoped it would make itself clear soon. Chōza Akimichi upon seeing the boy back on his feet once again unleashed yet another powerful jutsu. Naruto, however, was unable to move away in time and thus was hit with the attack full force. In seconds he was sent flying at a high rate of speed. Ino at once raced over to his side before frantically looking him all over. He was fine aside from the fact he was now unconscious. Turning to face the three she yelled out

"You're being too hard on Naruto-kun"! Ino said making the three men who all looked sheepish. But it was what happened next that drew everyone's attention back to the unconscious boy. A red mist started forming all around him and in seconds he was fine. His many small cuts and scrapes were all healed leaving not even a scar or blemish on him. It wasn't long after that Naruto opened his eyes. He felt weak like he had just performed an intensive jutsu and was feeling the after effects.

"Naruto are you alright? You took a fairly sizeable hit just now". Chōza said helping the boy back to his feet. Naruto for his part only waved the sizeable man away. He had taken far worse than a low B-rank to the chest before. A fact that made the boy's eyes moisten somewhat. Inoichi understandably called it a day and the group soon left the training ground. Ino as always right by his side chatting away. The three clan heads eyed the pair happily.

"Ino seems to like him". Chōza said as he dug into a family size bag of barbecue potato chips. Shikaku said nothing but he agreed with his lifelong friend the two did seem to enjoy each others company, perhaps a future marriage proposal could be made for the two later on in life.

"You're not implying that we marry the two"? Inoichi said in a hushed tone.

"Would that be so bad? She clearly likes him. You saw how fast she moved. That was Chunin speed. She loves him that much is clear". Chōza said as he sealed the now empty bag into a scroll. Inoichi seeming for the first time eyed Naruto. He reminded him so much of his father. The attack twelve years ago had taken many lives. But few were as impactful as the loss of the fourth Hokage. However oddly no body was ever found. It was as if the two new parents just ceased to exist. Still, Naruto was better than most boys he guessed. He was kind, loving and surprisingly highly intelligent. A few more years of training and he was sure the boy could be on par with Shikaku. But for now, all talk of marriage proposals could wait as the clan gates were now coming into view.

Hours later Naruto was busy reading a tome. The Yamanaka clans library wasn't sizable but it still housed more than 2,000 books. More than enough to keep him busy reading for many years. He was just about done his current chapter when the door opened to reveal Ino Yamanaka's mother and baby sister Aki Yamanaka. He had met her once before but she was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Now however she was out stretching her little arms. Naruto at once placed his book down upon the table and picked up Aki who upon landed in his arms give a happy cry of excitement. For the rest of the day, Naruto played with little Aki, ate dinner with :his: family, played a few games with Ino and finally went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the depths of his mind, the man with the blood red hair sat down. It wouldn't be long before his time would end. He could already feel his power dropping day by day. He was now only at seven tail worth of power. In a few more weeks he would be gone entirely. But he didn't feel saddened by that fact. This boy...this human reminded him of another. He could sense the boy's untapped potential. Like a dam holding back a torrent of water. He knew his life wouldn't be an easy one and so he had gifted him with a new bloodline. One that would exist in his family. With that thought in mind, he soon returned to his work. Today was a very busy day and he had been pushed to work ever harder and ever faster.


	9. The Birthday Party

Chapter 9: The Birthday Party.

Updated on 5-24-2019.

Today was the worst day of the year. Today was his birthday. A day he hated with every fiber of his being. It was the one day of the year that the beatings would be at their highest. The one day that the villagers would do their utmost to kill the demon boy. However, he was sure this year would be different in that he was no longer alone. He now had people who really and truly cared about him. Still, his hope would pale in comparison to what awaited him. About as soon as he had entered the living room he saw a letter sitting atop the table. Upon picking up the letter he saw it was the address to Inoichi's main house atop the hill that he had been told weeks before. Having nothing better to do he soon made his way out the door and up the hill wave to the few clan members who were too young to know him as the demon child or who didn't care. Opening the door to the house as if it was his, which in some ways was true. He did spend alot of his free time inside the house playing or eating with Ino's family. He had even helped around the shop a time or two. His home was more for sleeping and training. But it was when he entered the living room that a loud chorus of happy birthday's rung out. Looking around he could see atop the table sat a sizeable cake that Choji was eyeing hungrily. Ino stood in the center of the very crowded room and was singing the loudest out of anybody else in the room.

"What's going on hear"? Naruto asked eyes wide in disbelief. In one corner of the room stood the two ramen cooks Teuchi and his teenage daughter Ayame who of course had ramen cooking on a portable stove. Naruto taken aback couldn't help but tear up at the sight before him now. A year before he wouldn't have ever dared dream of such a thing. Now, however, he stood amongst a crowd of people who were all busy laughing and playing or telling idiotic stories. He enjoyed every last second of it as he was pushed and pulled from one thing to the next. Shikamaru, of course, wanted a game of Go. Naruto, of course, accepted the challenge happily and soon after the game began. It wasn't long before a crowd formed around the table and soon bets were being made as to who would win. Choji alongside Ino had picked Naruto to win. A fact that upset the lazy boy greatly but he paid them no mind. He would beat the sun-kissed boy this time of that he was sure.

"You cheated. I don't know how but you cheated"! Shikamaru declared to all in the room. Naruto only eyed the boy before him with a puzzled look.

"How does one cheat at Go"? Naruto asked Shikamaru who could only glare hotly before turning away and disappearing into the kitchen.

"What did I do"? Naruto asked utterly confused at the boy's response.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. Nothing at all". Ino's mother said before placing a nice big slice of cake before him. Once everybody had eaten the gifts started to be handed out. First came Inoichi's who had gifted him a picture frame depicting them all together. Aki, of course, had her cute little baby arms out for Naruto. Ino, of course, being right next to him laughing and smiling all the way. He always liked seeing her smile. Every time he heard her laugh his stomach did flips and he would lose the ability to speak coherently. A fact she was more than happy to point out. The next gift or gifts as it turned out was from Choji who had gifted him a dozen BBQ chips. Family-sized BBQ chips. Naruto, not one to upset anybody much less one of his few friends took the bags and placed them off to one side. The gifts just kept on coming and Naruto kept taking them happily until at long last the sun had long since set and the Moon now ruled the sky. The many small dots of light dotting the night sky.

"I had a great time today Ino-chan". Naruto said after most of the guests had left for their homes.

"It was nothing really Naruto-kun. I was happy to do it". Ino replied happy to see the sun-kissed boy happy on his birthday for once. However, the hug she was soon taken into made her face a deep red color.

"N...Naruto-kun"? Ino asked worried for the boy upon hearing the boy start to cry.

"Ino-chan I..I". Naruto began before Ino put her arms around the crying boy and held him close.

"Shhh...it's alright I understand". Ino said softly as she busied herself with rubbing his back. It wasn't long only a few minutes in fact that the boy began to pull away. The loss of him in her arms made her feel a great sense of loss for some unknown reason.

"I should be going Ino-chan". Naruto said before turning for the door. He had only taken a few steps before Ino turned him around and planted a kiss upon his lips. Naruto taken aback by the act moved away eyes wide.

"I...Ino-chan w..why did you do that"? Naruto asked the girl before him rising his hand to his lips. She, in turn, could only utter nonsense that he couldn't make out.

"Ino-chan...are you ok"? Naruto asked moving slowly closer to the girl with a look of worry on his face. Ino did her best to not meet his gaze.

I...I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry". Ino said feeling very stupid for even doing that. No matter how nice his lips felt upon her own nor the overpowering sense of happiness upon finally doing it.

"No, it's... I...I liked it..it's just". Naruto began before seeing Ino turn to face him after nearly a full minute of her dodging his gaze.

"Just what Naruto-kun"? Ino's voice held a deep need to know the answer.

"That you liked me. Liked me in that way...Ino-chan". Naruto says rubbing the back of his head in much the same way his father did as a kid. She was about to reply when her father walked back inside the room.

"Naruto-kun your still here"? Inoichi asked the boy.

"Yeah Inoichi-san I was just talking to Ino-chan but I should go it's late but think you again I had a great time". Naruto said before departed the home. As soon as the door had closed behind him Ino eyed her father with utter hate in her eyes before walking out of the room not once meeting her fathers . Inoichi all the while was at a loss.

"What the hell did I do". He said to himself not knowing what had upset her this time.


	10. The Genin Exams

Chapter 10: The Genin Exams.

AN: This covers Naruto's Genin Exams. He'll still have the Shadow Clone Jutsus but in this timeline, he is given the jutsu itself and not the whole scroll. So he still has no idea yet about the fox even though he has already met him.

AN2: The Chunin who attacked him is the same guy I just didn't feel like looking him up but he'll be named later. Obviously, this means no manhunt or battle in the forest. So Naruto and Iruka are not as close in this story. He's just a nice Chunin. So no ramen visits at least for now.

As Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked into the classroom Naruto could already feel his chest began to tighten. Today he was either going to pass or fail and try as he may he couldn't help but feel nervous every time this particular day came up. If he failed today that was it, his whole ninja career would end before it had even got started. Iruka Umino stood front and center as each student entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Ok everybody you all know what today is. For those of you who have failed this last year today is your chance to pass so do your utmost and soon you will be wearing a leaf headband". Iruka said before handing out the first part of the exams. A paper test. Naruto answered them as best as he could but even so he feared he got most of the questions wrong. Meanwhile, Ino eyed Naruto from the corner of her eye. She could tell right away that he was nervous. His grip upon his pencil told her as much.

"Ino eyes on your test"! Iruka yelled making her jump.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei it will not happen again". Ino replied embarrassed. She could hear the sounds of suppressed giggles and snickers. She paid them no mind and resumed her work. As each minute passed she would eye Naruto for only a second or two. By the looks of it, he was about done with his test with maybe three or four questions left before he was done. He did at the very least look less nervous. Why that was she didn't know but she was happy all the same regardless.

"Ok kids pencils down the hour is up please hand over your tests". Iruka asked as one by one the tests were handed in and they all retook their seats.

"Good now when he calls your name please walk calmly inside the room and perform the necessary jutsus". Iruka said before he departed the classroom to grade the tests.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". The second Chunin instructor called out. He held a look of utter disgust upon looking at him as if he was some deceased animal on the side of the road that was unpleasant to look at.

"You know what to do brat". The man said with an edge to his voice. Naruto knew he wanted nothing more than to gut him right then and there. So with practiced ease, Naruto became Iruka then replaced himself with a potted plant. The man only grunted before writing it down. Now was the hard part the clone jutsu. A jutsu that no matter how much he trained he could never pull off without it looking like some dehydrated mummy with gray colored skin and sunken eyes. This time was no different as the clone fell upon the floor with a thug. It was entirely useless.

"You Fail Now Get Out Demon Spawn"! The man yelled but not so loud as to be heard in the next room.

"But if you would just give me a sec...". Naruto began before he was struck hard in the cheek forcing him to the floor. Again and again, he was struck with no end in sight until a shadow blocked the light from overhead.

"Inoichi what the hell are you doing here"? The man demanded in a rage. His hands already pulled back into cuffs by Kakashi.

"Lord Hokage guessed this may happen so made contingency plans. Once we saw Iruka leave the classroom we knew this would happen. Your house is being torn apart as we speak looking for anything else you may have done". Inoichi said before giving the order and he was taken away. Inoichi than take his place.

"The clone jutsu if you will, Naruto-kun". Inoichi asked. At once he formed the handsigns and out popped yet another gray skinned dehydrated mummy looking clone. Inoichi watched as it flopped about like a fish out of water. It was sort of comical in a sad kind of way.

"Will, Naruto-kun it's a clone but not a very useful one. But the test only asks for a clone so technically you pass. However, I'll ask Lord Hokage for a jutsus more your speed". Inoichi said before handing him a new leaf headband.

"Congratulations, Naruto your now a Genin". Inoichi said before forming a clone of the man and was off. Naruto meanwhile walked out with a brand new Leaf headband.


	11. Naruto's Unofficial D-Rank

Chapter 11: Naruto's Unofficial D-Rank.

AN: This is just a filler chapter that covers the week between the exams and the official genin test. This chapter happens the day after the exams so team seven's bell test happens in about six days.

Naruto was awoken by the sound of heavy banging upon his door.

"I'm coming just give me a minute". Naruto yelled out as he put on his orange colored jumper.

Bang

Bang

Bang

"I said I'm coming hold on a minute". Naruto yelled out as he opened the door to come face to face with Inoichi.

"Oh, Inoichi-san what are you doing here. It's like 7:30 in the morn"? Inoichi looked inside the house then back at him.

"You haven't seen Ino-chan have you? I have been looking all over the village for her". Inoichi said.

"No last I saw her was after the exams. She left soon after and I haven't seen her since". Naruto answered before growing worried for her safety. Stepping outside the pair were soon off jumping from one rooftop to the next. To an outsiders perspective, the two looked very much like father and son. But by noon the two had still not found her. Inoichi was about ready to issue a missing person report but Naruto had an idea.

"I may have an idea of where Ino-chan is. Meet me at the base of the Hokage tower in an hour. Inoichi looked unhappy about taking orders from a lowly Genin but it was either that or not finding his daughter at all. So with a nod of his head, Inoichi made his way to the Hokage tower.

Once the man was gone Naruto ran down a side street and into training ground 37. Upon entering the training ground he could see Ino sitting atop a hill picking at the many colorful flowers. Taking a seat next to her he eyed the beautiful scenery than at her. She was crying.

"Ino-chan why are you crying"? Naruto asked as he placed his hand upon her. Ino jumped slightly upon the contact.

"N...Naruto-kun what are you doing here"? She asked now embarrassed at the fact she was crying in front of a boy. In front of Naruto most of all.

"C...can I do this...you know this line of work"? Ino asked looking as lost as he was at this kind of thing.

"You know Ino-chan I'm sure even lord first was unsure if this village idea would work out but it did. You will be fine I'm sure of it". Naruto said before he got up, dusted himself off and extended his hand to pull her back to her feet.

"Oh, and Ino you really mustn't cry I really hate seeing you sad". Naruto said before turning away in time to miss the rosy cheeks that had soon formed upon hearing him say that to her. The walk to the Hokage tower was done in silence. Ino because she feared saying anything after hearing him say that and Naruto himself because he had nothing to say. Still, she walked closer than normal. Every time the two would touch Ino would jump away before slowly moving closer once again. As soon as Inoichi saw his daughter he ran up and hugged her. Naruto feeling out of place walked away head downcast. He was happy to help but even so seeing that love hurt. Ino's family were nice. Far nicer than most people in the village but he was an outsider. All the meals he ate with them all the games he played with them and all the stories told to him were their stories, not his. He had no real part in any of them he was just there. He was about halfway up the street when Inoichi stopped him and handed him a paper.

"It's done". He said before he and Ino walked away happily. Unfolding the paper he began to read.

(: I, Hiruzen Sarutobi third Hokage of Konohagakure hereby decree that one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall be officially adopted into the house of Yamanaka. PS: Naruto this does mean you're no longer getting your monthly allowance starting next month.)

Naruto couldn't believe it he was no longer alone. He had a family. Sure it wasn't biological but even so by law, he had a family. This was without a doubt the best year of his whole life.

"Hey, guys wait for me"! Naruto yelled out as he ran to catch up with his family.


	12. To Grandmother's House We Go

Chapter 12: To Grandmother's House We Go.

AN: I had this idea months ago in late 2018 but only now got to implement it into one of my stories. This is, of course, a filler chapter but I may have grandma (Any ideas for a name for her please post) be a recurring character. Aki (Ino's baby sister will be seen growing up so the story will cover years) will be a main character.

Naruto would have liked to say his first week or two with his team was nice but that, of course, would be a bull faced lie. Sakura Haruno was a total fangirl through and through who was next to useless aside from her near perfect chakra control and her book-smarts. Sasuke Uchiha was a total emo who viewed anybody not himself to be utterly useless. Kakashi Hatake was at least tolerant of him but he was always late for everything and always had his face practically embedded into that orange colored book of his like it was some religious text. All in all, he hated his team. Not in I hope you die kind of way but more like I don't want to be around you kind of way. This so-called : Mission: wasn't helping matters any.

"Ew gross, I stepped in dog shit". Sakura yelled out as she hopped on one foot trying to remove the offending substance that was now on the bottom of her shoe. Sasuke, of course, was far too busy being an emo under a tree and Kakashi was off in some godforsaken tree giggling to himself likely due to that damn book of his. Luckily the mission was nearly done and he would soon be free to go home and enjoy a nice rest.

"Good job everybody this field looks clear of weeds let's go and hand in the mission". Kakashi said not once lifting his eyes above the book. The others all passed him without so much as a hi being sent his way. He was somehow still alone even in a group. Once the mission was handed in and the payment was handed out Naruto slowly made his way back home. By now the gate guards just let him in seeing as the last time they didn't the poor guy was cleaning the floors of the clan compound with a toothbrush. Even a week later he was still cleaning with big, fat tears in his eyes all the while. Naruto, however, paid the poor man no mind. As far as he was concerned the man deserved it. It wasn't like he did anything to the guy just asked to be let in to go to HIS house. Finally entering his home he soon saw Ino, Inoichi, Ino's mother and of course little Aki.

"What's going on guys"? Naruto asked not used to having people in his house.

"We are going on a vacation". Inoichi said as he lifted his bags over his shoulders. Naruto for his part could only nod his head. Now he was truly alone. That was until Ino's hand forced his eyes to match her own.

"Daddy said we, not us. Mom already packed everything for you so come on". Ino said before shoving a bag into his hands. Naruto taken aback by her words could only nod numbly in understanding as he followed them outside. Climbing aboard the waiting carriage Naruto couldn't help but eye the village as it passed by in a blur. The two massive gates swung open and with that, they were off.

"So where are we going"? Naruto asked after about an hour of riding. His cerulean eyes watching as the many rice fields passed by the window in a blur of motion.

"My mother's farm". Inoichi answered before forcing him back in his seat.

"I should warn you Naruto-kun my mother is...will she's a traditionalist so that abomination of yours has to go". Inoichi said before handing him a scroll. Unsealing it he saw it was a few shirts and pants all in traditional garb.

"What about my training"? Naruto asked worried he would fall behind his teammates. Ino was the one to reply.

"Grandma will see that your up to speed before we depart". Ino said rubbing her arms as if she had been hard at work all day. Naruto didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Wake up Naruto-kun we're here". Ino's mother said still holding onto Aki who was busy clapping her itty bitty hands together.

"What...oh, thank you. How long was I asleep"? Naruto asked wiping a bit of drool off his face.

"Oh, not long only seven hours, dear". Ino's mother said with a kind smile on her surprisingly young looking face. She looked like an older Ino with only the beginnings of gray hair. Stepping off he saw a farm easily the size of Konohagakure. So engrossed was he that he failed to notice the elder woman standing before him until he was tapped upon the head.

"Ow...who did that"? Naruto demanded in a rage.

"That...child would be me". The voice of an elder woman said forcing Naruto to finally notice her standing before him with her cane still at the ready.

"Oh, sorry I'm Naru...". Naruto began before the woman stopped him.

"Yes boy, I know who you are. My son told me as much before he left that village of his. Now be rid of that abysmal wardrobe and come inside. We have much to do my boy and far to little time in order to do it". The woman said as she slowly made her way back home. Naruto turned to face Inoichi and asked.

"I thought you said we are going on a vacation". Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's true... WE are you, however, will be training. I already assigned a temporary replacement and your other sensei's are busy with clan matters. So my mother will train you". Inoichi said before walking to the house.

"You can't do that"! Naruto yelled out running after the family who was already halfway there.


	13. Writing One's Own Name

Chapter 13: Writing One's Own Name.

AN: This chapter is showing how old-fashioned she is. Keep in mind the Warring Clans Era only ended with the founding of Konohagakure so she would be about the same age as the first two Hokage.

AN2: This skill she is training him in will be a useful skill later on but for now, it's just a useless skill to have in Naruto's mind.

Naruto was pulled forcefully out of bed the next day by the surprisingly strong hands of the elder and placed before a small table. A cup of ink and a writing quill being the only things aside from a bit of parchment. Looking at the assembled materials set before him then back at the matriarch he could see her eyeing him hotly. Her long, bony fingers typing away on her arm impatiently.

"Do begin, child. I haven't got all day". The woman said with an even tone. At once Naruto began his work but only a second or two later the parchment was taken and replaced by yet another.

"Try again". She said before backing away.

"Try what again? I have no idea what I was even doing before." Naruto replied before getting hit by her cane.

"No backtalk, child. Try again". The woman said before pointing at the awaiting parchment. Naruto accepted his fate and once again resumed working on the parchment yet again. But again it was soon taken, made into a ball, and replaced by another. Over and over this went until after nearly two whole hours and three cups of ink and a stack of parchment he was allowed to escape his tormentor.

Walking into the kitchen he could see Ino, Ino's mother, Inoichi, and of course little Aki. All of whom were enjoying the meal set before them.

"So Naruto-kun how was your day"? Inoichi asked with but a hint of amusement. Naruto, in turn, eyed the patriarch before turning to face the bowl before him. Inoichi, in turn, could only shake his head in slight amusement. He, of course, already knew that she was training him in the ancient art of calligraphy. An art-form that was slowly dying out due to recent technological advancements. The newest model of typewriter the Kiptto-T was by far the best thing since forever. Unlike older models, it was lighter, less noisy, and best of all it was sealable allowing one to take it on the go. Turning to his own bowl the family ate without a word.

The next day he was once again in the room trying and failing to get more than a letter or two before she took it and replaced it with yet another. At this Naruto turned on her and yelled in a rage. She took the angry words in stride before setting him back down and turning him to face the table.

"Never do that again, child. A gentleman never raises his voice to a woman". She said before moving her eyes subtly over to the writing quill in an unspoken command. A few seconds later it was being replaced by yet another.

"Wrong, child try again". She said without raising her voice even an octave. Naruto then asked a question that had been bugging him all day.

"What is it I'm doing"? Naruto asked.

"Calligraphy, child. I'm training you in the art of calligraphy". The elder said.

"So fancy writing"? Naruto asked still not understanding why she was even doing this.

"Yes, child fancy writing". She said with a small laugh that she did her best to hide but failed to contain. Naruto found he enjoyed the sound. It was kind of elegant. It was the kind of sound one would hear from an old-timely fair. It was the kind of sound of an age now long gone. Taking the quill in hand once more he began to slowly write the words half expecting the woman to rip the parchment away from him yet again. But she remained fixed in place. Her eyes moving over his every move. His every movement no matter how slight or subtle it was.

"Good, child you learned how to write your name". The woman said as if he had done some great deed. Naruto however only eyed the woman with a most confused expression. By the sage what was he doing with his time? How was this training? He could be blowing fire or walking on water but no he was sitting in a small, dust-filled room being praised for writing his own bloody name. But in the end, he guessed it was better than being yelled at for merely existing. Though not by much.


	14. Naruto's Breakdown

Chapter 14: Naruto's Breakdown.

AN: My god this chapter was an emotional roller coaster for me. I have never felt both mad and happy making a chapter. I know Aki is an OC ( original character) but knowing that an entirely fictional baby was upset enraged me like nothing else. But once the chapter got started my mind just poured out with story ideas and I hope I was able to put that into this chapter in a satisfying way.

AN2: I know I haven't yet named the grandmother but I have a few suggestions being sent my way and to them I thank you feel free to keep sending them my way I will look them over and if I picked yours I will credit you in an author's note.

The following days had all passed in a blur. The elder matriarch oversaw his training while Ino and family played or walked along the many dirt trails that dotted the vast farmland. A small part of him hated the woman for keeping him trapped inside that small, dust-filled room. But he kept his unhappiness to himself. By the time he would leave the room Ino's family would have returned after yet another fun-filled day. Another day he was unable to enjoy due to his so-called training. It just wasn't fair and try as he may he was feeling less willing to put up with this injustice.

A week later he saw the same thing happen again. Ino and family had enjoyed yet another day of playing while he was forced to toil away in that small, dusty room. Holding back the rage he felt he sat down and ate without so much as a glance at anybody. Not even as little Aki wished to be held by him. A fact that made the small baby girl cry at being ignored. The next day Inoichi who had up until now allowed his growing hostility to pass as just being upset now stood before his door eyeing the boy with the most unpleased expression on his face.

"Naruto that was uncalled for. You know how much Aki-chan loves you. How could you do that to her? Inoichi asked. Naruto merely pushed passed him only to be stopped by the man.

"Naruto". The older of the two said. His voice now laced with a hint of anger. Naruto, however, paid it no mind. A step or two later he found himself locked in place. Trying to free himself only made the man tighten his hold all the more until it became somewhat painful.

"Stop this"! Naruto yelled out but Inoichi held fast. He was going to get answers and he was going to get them now.

"What's the matter with you Naruto-kun? This isn't like you at all". Inoichi said sounding for the first time truly lost. It was this that made Naruto stop and think. He was upset sure but not at Inoichi or his family. Not really. He was more upset at being unable to partake in the fun and games. Being trapped inside that room like he was something to keep hidden away unseen by everybody else. Like he was some vile beast that needed to be caged. Feeling the full weight of what he had done to poor little Aki made the boy start to cry. At once Inoichi rushed over and hugged the boy close rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"Shh, Naruto-kun it's alright it'll be alright". Inoichi said softly as he allowed the son of one of his best friends to cry on his shoulder. He held the boy close for what felt like forever before Naruto spoke with such softness as to be nearly imperceptible. It was just three little words but to Inoichi it may as well been a sledgehammer to his chest.

"It's not fair". Naruto had said and at once he understood. The sudden revelation hit him with the force of an S-rank jutsu and for a time he was unable to say a word. Naruto felt abandoned. As a mindwalker, he knew better than most what that could do to a child's mindset.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I...I didn't realize". Inoichi said as he held Naruto close tears forming in his eyes at his own failure.

We still have a week left how about we use that time together". Inoichi said pushing Naruto back enough to face him. Naruto for his part asked.

"But my training". Naruto began before Inoichi put a stop to it.

"My wife will see to that my boy". Inoichi said before the two walked back into the living room and played and joked. Naruto, of course, gave little Aki all the love he could and she, in turn, gave Naruto big, wet baby kisses. But the best part of that day was when she uttered her first word.

"Narto". Before falling fast asleep in his arms.


	15. Naruto Returns Home

Chapter 15: Naruto Returns Home.

AN: I have been trying to find a way to move this forward in a way that I like. I feel I have done just that with this chapter. This is, of course, more to fill out a few story ideas I have, namely where his mother and father are seeing as no body was ever found near the sealing area. This is because of course, they are not dead just not in the village anymore. The doors are locked because he's not ready for what's inside.

The last week had passed by in a blur and while he still trained in that small, dusty room writing upon the parchment for hours he could now enjoy the many walks he and Ino's family took around the massive farm. But now here he was standing before the elder as she eyed him up and down. Her long, boney fingers moving up and down his outfit as she straightened out the wrinkles.

"Better my boy...much better". She said before turning and walking slowly back inside her home. He was of course not surprised by that. She was a bit cold but she cared and that fact made all the difference in the world. Stepping upon the first step of the carriage he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. This was for all intents and purposes like a second home. Here he didn't have to worry about being attacked. Here he could enjoy a nice walk in the woods or a swim in the river. Now that he was leaving to return to the village he felt saddened. But he knew he must. He was a ninja and while he didn't like how he was treated by the population there it was still his home. It was still the place he had sworn to protect to his last dying breath. The slow ride back was uneventful. He watched as the rice fields passed by in a blur of motion. He watched as the two massive wooden gates opened to reveal the village of Konohagakure. He watched as the carriage moved up the hill and passed the iron gates of the clan and he watched as it stopped before the clan head's home. Stepping off Naruto felt a great pain. Like his whole being was being ripped asunder. Inoichi at once ran over to his side before taking the boy in his arms.

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun whats the matter...Naru...". The rest of the man's cries went unheard as darkness took him. Naruto again found himself before the house only now the man was gone and the house's door lay open.

"Hello...is anybody home"? Naruto asked in the darkness. His voice seemed to echo off the walls. Walking inside he saw photographs of a man with yellow hair and a woman of red. Taking it in hand he felt something. A sense of a deep yet distant remembrance. Like a cracked mirror or of a memory just out of reach. Walking deeper inside he saw many doors lining a long hallway. Walking over to the nearest he found it to be locked. Walking to another he again found it locked. On and on this went until at long last he approached the most distant door. One that looked aged by time and centuries of neglect. Turning the knob the door opened with a deep moaning noise. Inside was a room lined with a sizeable assortment of ninja tools off to one side. A sword lay atop a table while on another a scroll lay partially open as if whomever was last in had forgotten to fully close it. Walking over to it he saw what was written upon it.

"Pocket dimensions". It said near the top. What was all this? What did this all mean? He didn't know and that fact unnerved him greatly. It meant something that much he knew. But for now, he would leave this for later. He could always return to this place later.

Meanwhile, Inoichi stood outside the operating room...again. Hiruzen at once had rushed over upon hearing the news. Now the two stood unmoving as the doctors did their work. But for once the work was more on trying to wake the child than to save his life. The pain was gone. What had caused the pain was a mystery he doubted would ever be solved. So long as he was alright he was fine with that.

"Inoichi-kun what happened just before he fell into this coma"? Hiruzen asked as he looked at the yellow-haired man.

"Nothing lord Hokage we had just returned home. One second he was fine the next he was on the ground...I'm sorry but I have no clue why he's like this". Inoichi said as tears formed in his eyes. In the weeks he had lived with him and his family Inoichi was beginning to view the boy as a son. As his son. To now see him like this tore at him like nothing else could.

"I never said you were at fault here I was just asking". Hiruzen said placing his arm around the man. The two said nothing else for the rest of the day.

The first thing Naruto knew was he was laying in a bed. A hospital bed. He knew because he had spent nearly a third of his life in the hospital. So much so that he had been given his own room. He, of course, being who he was had been given a room far away from the: normal patients: so as to not contaminate them. Looking around he saw Inoichi, Ino, Ino's mother and Hiruzen. Hiruzen being the first to see him awake.

"Naruto-kun how are you...are you alright"? The Hokage asked with that kind, grandfatherly like voice of his.

"I'm fine". Naruto replied but he could tell the Hokage wasn't buying that for even a second.

"That's good Naruto-kun. The doctors will need to do a few tests then your free to go". Hiruzen said before he poofed away.

"A clone". Inoichi said to which Naruto nodded. He understood he was a busy man after all. He couldn't worry about him. Still, the fact he left so soon hurt. He knew he didn't mean to hurt him but still, it hurt all the same. Minutes later the tests were done and he was free to go. As he left he saw something. Looking back it was gone. But for a second he swore he had seen a man with yellow hair and the same deep blue eyes. He swore he had seen the fourth Hokage. But that he knew was impossible. The fourth was dead and had been for 13 years. He died the same day he was born. The same day the fox attacked. Walking home Naruto's mind raced. He needed answers and by sage, he was going to get them.


	16. The Seal Master

Chapter 16: The Seal Master.

AN: This was a real challenge to write but I feel that I did a fairly good job. This is a little of everything. Training, his treatment in the village, team dynamics and of course moving the story forward.

AN2: I guessed this would take me at least a day or two but it seems today was a good day and I was able to do this in a few hours. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As Naruto plowed the field his mind returned once again to that house and the hallway of doors. Back to the sword and scroll. Back to that man of yellow and woman of red. He was sure it meant something, that it had something to do with him. But in the end, Naruto failed to understand what it all meant. Kakashi for his part seemed to only eye him with a passing glance while the others acted like he didn't even exist. The work was hard and it was made all the harder due to the fact the man seemed to make it a point to target him. Names he had heard all his life flew at him like a kunai blade. But he plowed on and in time the job was done and the payment was handed out. His with a bit more force than was really necessary. Still, a stinging hand was better than a beating but that didn't mean he liked it. Not by a longshot.

"Ok, that will be all for today. I'll see you three tomorrow". Kakashi said before jumping into the treetops and disappearing into the canopy. Sasuke and Sakura passed him without a word. Shoving his hands into his pant's pockets he walked home. Mothers and fathers pulled their children away when he came close while shopkeepers eyed his every move. Even as a ninja of the village he was viewed more like an outsider. The iron gates soon appearing off in the distance. Today he seemed to luck out. The two men standing at either side of the gates liked him. Will, maybe like was too strong a word, they tolerated his existence and while not the nicest didn't attack him or call him a demon. They simply opened the gates and let him inside. Falling onto his bed his last thought was of that house, of that hallway of doors and of course of that scroll.

Meanwhile, in a place detached from time and space, two ninja walked side-by-side, their hands interlocked as they did so.

"Minato-kun are you sure this was right...that we did the right thing for Naruto-kun"? The woman of red asked. Her long blood red hair flowed down her back like a crimson waterfall.

"Come now, Kushina-chan what could possibly go wrong my orders were clear. He's likely being trained by the best the village has". Minato said with a big goofy grin on his tanned face. Kushina, however, seemed unsure like some unknown force was telling her he was wrong. The feeling made her uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. The fox had left them the other day saying only that their son was well and that he was happy. However, she knew he was keeping something from them. A motherly instinct but he had left before she could utter even a sound. Soon after that, his power seemed to disappear into the ether.

Faster you need to go faster"! Chōza yelled as he sent yet another attack his way. Naruto rolled to the side and fired a handful of ninja stars and kunai blades. In response, a wall of earth formed and the attack failed.

"Better but still too predictable. By the way, how goes your training in that clone jutsu"? Chōza asked. Naruto for his part looked downward.

"Slow. Ino says I'm trying too hard and that I should let it flow through me". Naruto said arms crossed. Chōza could only nod his head.

"She's not wrong Naruto-kun. A river doesn't reshape the landscape all at once but by time. Slowly over many long years. You must allow it to flow like a river. It'll happen if you allow it". Chōza said sounding like a wise old sage. That image, of course, fell apart upon his eating of a party-sized bag of potato chips. Shikaku and Inoichi stood off to one side their eyes on Naruto.

"Has he said anything"? Shikaku asked.

"No, he hasn't said a word about what he saw besides a house and a long hallway of doors". Inoichi said. He was sure he was keeping something out of his reports but it seemed he wasn't ready to say what it was. As a ninja, he wanted to pry, to know what exactly he had seen but in the end, he was sure Naruto would tell him in time, until then however he would wait.

"Your up Shikaku". Inoichi said before pushing the man forward. The man, in turn, used a hand sign, one that wasn't in the handbook. He, in turn, returned it in a playful manner. For the rest of the day the four trained. The sounds of kunai clashing and laughter filled the air as well as the occasional yelp of pain.

Days later Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood before the Hokage. The Hokage eyed the boys in particular. His eyes bore a characteristic unseen by Naruto. This was the look of a kage. This was the god of shinobi. Kakashi at once went ramrod straight.

"Now would one of you two like to tell me why Naruto-kuns clothing is singed"? The Hokage asked.

"He attacked me when my back was turned"! Naruto yelled out with rage.

"Lier don't try pinning this on me you fucking demon". Sasuke replied in kind. At once Hiruzen slammed his fist upon the desk his eyes filled with rage.

"You will not speak in that manner ever again in this office...am I clear"? Hiruzen asked. When the boy didn't answer he asked again.

"AM I Clear, Boy"? Again Sasuke didn't answer. Soon two ANBU dropped down and pinned him to the floor. Sasuke tried to free himself but of course, he couldn't move an inch.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby suspended for no less than six days. Your payment for today's missions are hereby rescinded. Naruto will now receive it". Hiruzen said before the boy was removed from the office. Sakura was also dismissed. Now it was just Hiruzen, Kakashi, and of course Naruto.

"Now why are you not burned"? Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know, sir I turned in time to see the attack...next thing I knew I was on the ground". Naruto answered. He could tell right away the two men had a few ideas.

"Did you have your left eye uncovered"? The Hokage asked.

"Yes, I did as I do with all my training. I cover it up otherwise, sir". Naruto said. At once the two began speaking in hushed tones.

"Think you Naruto-kun you may go". Hiruzen said and with a bow, he was gone. In seconds the Hokage turned to face Kakashi his face unreadable but he knew an order was forthcoming.

"Kakashi I have a mission for you". The Hokage said, a scroll fitted with a black ribbon already being pulled out and written upon. Kakashi, in turn, could only eye the Hokage.

"You sure, sir"? Kakashi asked.

"We have no other choice he must be recalled.

"But, sir his..." Kakashi began but the Hokage put a stop to it.

"Find him Kakashi that's an order". The Hokage said and with a slow bow, Kakashi took the scroll and walked out. Looking down he couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat. He was being ordered to find the seal master. If a god walked the earth he was it. He was the only ninja with a Bingo book rating of SSS.


	17. Naruto's Grandfather

Chapter 17: The Seal Master.

Kakashi forced himself slowly forward. The ice-cold wind and snow made the slow trek upwards next to impossible. Many a time he had feared he would just walk off the side of the small pathway that hugged the side of one of the biggest mountains in all of the Land Of Stone. Kakashi was happy to say his mission would soon be coming to an end and he would be lying if he said he at all enjoyed it. He had been hunting this man down for weeks and now at long last, he had him. After entering most of the elemental kingdoms, and after hunting down every last bit of information on his movements over the past 13 years that he could find he was now only a few mere feet away. Pounding upon the wooden door of the hut he waited.

"What is it"? A deep, powerful voice asked from behind the door.

"Hello, my names Kakashi Hatake. I'm from the leaf. I'm on orders to recall you, sir". Kakashi answered. For a time no sound was made. Seconds later, however the sounds of many locks being moved filled the air and soon afterwards the door opened. Standing before the masked ninja was a man with yellow-colored hair and the bluest of blue eyes. A sword lay on his hip and a scroll in his hand. One look upon the man and one would need to be a fool to not guess who he was. How he lived in the Land Of Stone of all places was something he would have to ask him later, should he of course come. Kakashi was a skilled ninja, his years as both an ANBU as well as a captain in the force was proof of that fact but one thing he wasn't was stupid. Fighting this man was a good way to die.

"On orders,then you say...well too bad. I'm not a-goin". The man said before he began to close the door. When the door was more then halfway closed Kakashi yelled out.

"But, sir you must...". Kakashi began before the man was upon him in a flash of movement and took hold of him and pinned him to the wall of the hut.

"Never dare tell me what to do, boy. Better men then you have and failed. Go home...I have no need to return". The man said before Kakashi was tossed aside like a day-old paper.

"But, sir it's your son you see...the matter has something to do with your son". Kakashi said eyeing the man before him with a bit of fear in his lone eye.

"Do go on". The man ordered. His hand upon his sword. He, however, seemed unwilling to draw upon it just yet, of that fact he was truely greatful. He knew he had no real hope facing the seal master and the father of the fourth Hokage. To a man such as he, he was but a lowly Genin. The sword that lay upon his hip was more for show than for anything else. It looked new as if it had never once seen a battle, which in retrospect it likely didn't.

"The fox attacked the village 13 years ago...this is known but what nobody not even the villagers, in fact, know is he bore a son. A son that needs you". Kakashi answered before the man's eyes filled with a seemingly unending rage.

"You lie. My son had nobody. He never took a wife". The man yelled his sword drawn.

"No, sir I'm not lying. His names Naruto and he needs you now. Look here, sir this is he". Kakashi said before pulling out a black and white photo.

"Took after his father it seems. He's never lost a game of Go yet". Kakashi said as if he had a part in that fact. He of course didn't and he knew that. The man eyed the photo before looking at the masked ninja.

"How is he? Is he looked after"? The man asked tears forming in his eyes. All this time he had a grandson, a grandson who he never knew until a minute ago. He needed to right this wrong here and now.

"Yes, sir he's fine now. He's very happy". Kakashi said.

"Now...he wasn't before"? The man asked his eyes turning back to the masked ninja. Kakashi, in turn, took a few steps back.

"Um...no, sir not really. He was taken in by Inoichi close to a year now. Before that, however, he was mostly alone". Kakashi answered with great sadness.

"And you did nothing...you trained under my son and not even you saw fit to take him in". The man said in a rage. The man almost seemed ready to pull out his sword again and coat it with his blood. But it seemed he wanted answers more then he wanted blood. Kakashi took that as a way to save himself from the man's rage.

"I was but a boy myself, sir, and in no state to look after a baby. But I oversaw his life and saved him many times". Kakashi answered looking every bit as upset as the man before him looked enraged.

"Saved his life...why by sage would he ever need saving? His the son of a Hokage. He is my... The man stopped himself dead. He had no right to that name...not yet. Soon maybe he would but not now. Now he was but a man. A man who had no right to be called anything but Miniko Namikaze. Father of the fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze and grandfather to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"The fox, sir that and foolish villagers who know no better". Kakashi said. He too wanted to kill them for what they had done to his beloved sensei's son but he was a ninja of the leaf and killing the very people you were meant to keep safe seemed like failing at that mission. He, of course, wouldn't of cared but the higher-ups sure as log would and he would have to answer for why more 80% of the village was now dead. The man eyed the photo again.

"He looks so much like my Minato-kun". He said. The anger was now being replaced by a great sadness. He had lost 13 years of his life. 13 years he could have been with his grandson, with the last real family he still had in this dark world.

"And you, sir". Kakashi said making the greatest seal master to ever live to eye him yet again. Only this time it was a need to know why he had said that.

"What"? He asked.

"He has your eyes. His eyes are the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I dare say he may have you beat". Kakashi said before turning back and walking down the hill. The seal master soon falling into line.

"Do tell me more of my grandson". He asked and soon he and Kakashi were talking all the way down and back to the leaf. By the time the two could see the two massive wooden gates of the village the two were the very best of friends.


	18. The Prank

Chapter 18: The Prank.  
-

In the days that followed Naruto and his grandfather whom he knew only as sensei worked hard to master the archaic art of seals. A task that was both slow and hard and to use a phrase of one of his few friends troublesome.

"Again". Miniko said as he stood over Naruto as he formed a level one seal. A sizeable pile of books lay upon a table. Some were open while others held colored paper for later use. Naruto for his part at once replaced the now useless parchment with yet another. His quill was soon dipped inside the cup of ink and seconds later it was moving ever so slowly over the paper as he renewed his work. If he was proud of one thing it was his handwriting. It was neater and even which was a far cry from what it was only a few weeks back which was little better than chicken scratch.

"Good... you're doing much better gra...". Miniko stopped cold. His eyes widened in fear as he looked at Naruto who it seemed had missed the near mistake. For the rest of that day he was ever mindful of what he said lest he allow Naruto to know who he was. The mere thought made his heart thump against his chest painfully. No, for now, it was better he be just sensei. He had 13 years to make up for. He had no right to that title. He had allowed his emotions to overrule his duty to the village and in so doing he had forsaken his only living family all because he had lost his son to the demon fox. He had failed his grandson and try as he may he felt unworthy of his grandson's affections.

When it was time for team seven's training he would join him and watch on the sidelines as they trained and while his two teammates seemed cold to him it was his male teammate that he disliked the most. The boy was rude and arrogant and seemed to walk around like he was some lord who half-expected everything to be handed to him just because of his name. A fact he was going to fix today. Clan or no clan a ninja still died all the same. He knew that fact all too well himself. His own teammate was much the same and he ended up with nothing save a stone and a small plot of land.

"Sasuke is it"? Miniko asked not at all caring if he got it right. Sasuke, in turn, walked up. His face already set into that arrogant scowl he seemed to wear every day.

"Do you know what this is"? Miniko asked as he lifted a set of training weights.

"Of course I do you old fool". Sasuke said. Miniko allowed that to roll off him without so much as a visible reaction. When he had told Naruto how he felt about the duck-butt haired boy he was soon taken aside and shown: The Ways: and while he was at first upset his grandson was using his time so poorly that soon changed when he saw the complexity of such pranks. The planning alone would have made a new Jounin green with envy.  
"Right you are. Mind putting them on. You being so good surely the highest setting would be more your speed". Miniko said pushing the weights into his hands. Putting them on and sending some chakra into the weights he made to lift his leg.

"Is something the matter? Surely your not going to allow Naruto to outdo you"? Miniko said masking his true feelings but on the inside, he was enjoying this. He was loving every second of this.

"Of... ...n...not...his...a..no..g...good...demon". Sasuke said as he tried to lift his leg again. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy jumping and running and even flipping as if his own were but feathers. Kakashi seeing this walked over to the seal master and asked.

"Sir what did you do"? Kakashi asked eyeing the two boys. One seemed to be about to pass out while the other seemed about ready to jump as high as the Sun. Miniko eyed the masked ninja now beside him before pulling out a seal.

"You needn't worry he's fine. The seal only makes one belive the weights are heavier than they are in reality. In truth, he's only wearing an academy student level weight. Naruto is the one with the real thing". Miniko said before placing the seal back inside and walking over to Naruto who at once stopped in his jumping and flipping and whatever else he was doing for the past few minutes. Kakashi all the while could only shake his head in amusement.

"Just like his grandson. By sage only two weeks and his already pulling pranks". Kakashi said to himself before eyeing Sasuke who it seemed was now able to lift his leg all of an inch.

"Not bad". Kakashi yelled out.

"Piss off". The boy replied. He remained that way until the seal wore off and he fell face-first onto the ground around an hour later by which point Naruto, Kakashi, and Miniko were long gone. Sakura remained behind but as always he blew her date off making the pink-haired girl sad. What was wrong with her? Was it her hair color? Was it her clothing? She knew not why Sasuke wouldn't give her even one date. She had, of course, found the boy's emo like ways attractive and alluring. But now that she was on his team and around the boy nearly all day she was beginning to view the boy as an asshole who didn't care about anybody but himself. Naruto she still wasn't sure about. He was still as loud and energetic as always but he was also an enigma. A year ago he seemed to just improve immensely. He started winning more of his sparring bouts and then he started wearing an eye patch over his left eye. She at first thought he was trying to look cool but then Sasuke burned him or at least tried to as he seemed to be fine aside from his singed clothes. With that thought in mind, she was going to find out what happened to her sun-kissed teammate and so with yet another dismissal from the duckbutt-haired boy she too left the training ground.

Once the training was over both he and Naruto could be seen walking down one of the most used streets in all of Konohagakure. The villagers all eyed the pair as if in total disbelief at what they were seeing. Some stopped and watched as they walked down and out of sight while others tried to shadow them. This, of course, failed as they were soon seen and they made a beeline back the way they had come. Naruto all the while jumping happily and humming a tone. Miniko all the while had his mind a thousand miles away. He had of course been told about the house and the hallway of doors. It was why he was here. He was to find out what lay beyond them and in order to do that his grandson needed to learn the art of seals. An artform many centuries-old.

"Same time tomorrow"? Miniko asked.

"Of course, sensei I wouldn't miss it". Naruto replied before opening the door and entering his home. Just as his grandson closed the door Inoichi walked up.

"A little birdy told me about that prank you pulled on Sasuke-kun". Inoichi said with a shit-eating grin.

"You were spying on us"? Miniko asked eyeing the man hard. He didn't at all like the idea he was being spied on. Much less when the person doing the deed was a fellow leaf ninja.

"No, not really. I was merely watching Naruto-kun. After the attack, the Hokage has had me watch him every now and again. My wife also watches him as does Ino". Inoichi said before turning to face the older man.

"Sir if I may ask". Inoichi began before he faced the closed door seeming to be waiting for something. Of what he didn't know.

"Why didn't you attend your son's funeral"? Inoichi finally asked. Miniko didn't answer. He himself didn't know why he didn't. Yet another of his many failures. It seemed he was only good for one thing. Seals. Anything else he seemed unable to do with any proficiency at all.

"Well, sir just know I'm happy your here now. He needs you...more then you can possibly know". Inoichi said before walking away leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	19. Sakura Seeks Out Ino

Chapter 19: Sakura Seeks Out Ino.

The past few days had passed by with very little to show for her efforts to understand her sun-kissed enigma of a teammate. Kakashi seemed to know something but he was unwilling to say anything besides he was given training by a few Jonin on their free time. She had already been to what had been his home but it seemed he had since moved and she had no clue where he could be found. Just as she was about to head back home for the day she spotted both Ino and Naruto both of whom were happily talking about one thing after another. In his hands were bags filled with food. Sakura happy to have finally found the boy ran up and called out to them both.

"Naruto, Ino what are you two doing together"? She asked eyeing the two before her with a lost expression on her face. Ino at once seemed to go from happy to stone-faced while Naruto happily answered.

"Oh, Ino-chan asked me to help her. Her mother is making something and asked Ino to go buy the stuff. Seeing how much was needed she asked me to help". Naruto said lifting the six or so bags up to prove that point all the more. Sakura for her part was taken aback by the answer.

"Why would she ask you? She doesn't even know you". Sakura said finding the very idea that he and Ino knew each other. The mere thought was almost funny to her.

"Ino knows me very well Sakura-chan". Naruto said before adding. "I eat at her place every few days. Her mom makes the best food". Naruto said with a happy expression on his face as his mouth started to water at the mere thought of the food. At this Sakura was utterly floored.

"You eat at Ino's"? She asked mouth agape. The idea he, the most hated boy in the whole village was eating with one of the most well-liked girls and an up and coming clan head was almost too much to take.

"But...but why? You're a nobody. What possible reason would she have to eat with you"? Sakura said.

"That's enough Sakura"! Ino yelled making the pink-haired girl take a few steps backward. Eyeing Ino in case the girl planned to do more than merely yell at her. But when she didn't move to attack she relaxed somewhat.

"What...it's true Ino everybody knows it. He's a nobody. I bet his mom and dad gave him up because they knew how useless he would turn out to be". Sakura said before she was upon the ground Ino standing above her eyes filled with rage. Sakura could only eye the girl with fear.

"Stop, Ino please". Naruto said standing between the two. Ino at once turned on him and asked.

Why she's being rude"? Ino asked.

"Everybody is mean to me Ino-chan I'm use to it". Naruto said in a sad downcast voice before walking away not once looking back at Ino or Sakura.

"Wait up Naruto-kun". Ino yelled before she too left the pink-haired girl behind. Once the two were gone she picked herself up, rubbed her now redish cheek and walked back home. Her mind trying to understand what had happened just now. Why did Ino care about what she said? It wasn't like what she said was untrue he was a nobody. He bore a clan name that was mostly gone from the world. His skills before being trained by a few Jonin about a year ago were next to nonexistent and his placement in the school was as the years dead-last. The fact he had even passed his Genin Exams was the only notable thing he had ever done.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ino entered the clan compound and placed the bags upon the table. At once Inoichi and Ino's mother stopped what they were doing.

"What happened"? Inoichi asked folding his paper and eyeing the two.

"Sakura was being rude to Naruto". Ino answered making the two nod in understanding. She like most people viewed him as useless and while she was never as mean as most she was a far cry from nice. Naruto for his part was sitting with his arms crossed.

"Do you want to talk about it, dear"? Ino's mother asked in a soft tone.

"No, I'm fine. I'm use to it". Naruto answered but she knew better. She knew he was upset.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that Naruto-kun". She said hugging him close. His face being pushed right into her sizeable chest.

"Mom"! Ino yelled out when she saw Naruto's face turning red. At once she released him and he walked out. A small trail of blood running down from his nose.

As that was happening Sakura was just entering her own home. Her father was busy with paperwork and her mother was still on that mission of hers. She didn't know much besides it dealt with the Land Of Waves and an old man. She was sure she would be fine but ever since then, she had this feeling of utter dread. As if something terrible was about to happen. Trying to chase the unpleasant feeling away she began to make her way to her room. That was until her father's voice sounded from down the hallway.

"Oh, Sakura-chan do come here for a minute". Her father asked. Upon entering the room she could see he was still busy with the paperwork. A sizeable pile of papers sat on the right side while another smaller pile sat on his left. He was busy picking one up, placing his signature and lastly placing it atop the sizeable pile.

"Yes, father what is it"? She asked as she stood before him unsure what this could be about. Her father never asked her into this room unless it was very important otherwise she was never to step foot into the room.

"I just had a call from Inoichi's. Any idea why"? He asked eyeing her long and hard.

No, daddy, I don't". Sakura replied. Why would Ino's dad be calling her father? Surely it had nothing to do with that encounter with Ino and Naruto about an hour ago.

"You don't". He said sounding as if he didn't buy that at all. Sakura for her part said nothing. Seeing this he pressed on pulling out a photo of a man.

"As I'm sure you know by now a notable ninja is here in the village". He said pushing the photo over to her. Sakura took it and eyed the photograph.

"Who is he"? She asked.

"Miniko-sama". He said but when he saw she had no clue who that was he added. "He's the fourth's father. You know the man who watches your training and if what Inoichi said is anything he's unlikely to be pleased with you". Her father said making her look lost.

"Why would the fourth's dad watch our training"? She asked. Her father, in turn, only replied with.

"Why indeed". He said before he resumed his work. Seeing this she knew her time was up and she walked out.

"Oh, and a fair warning you would do well never to do that again". He said before waving her off. If Sakura was lost before it was nothing to what she was now feeling. She was sure her father wasn't talking about Ino so that meant Naruto. But if that was the case why? Why would the father of the fourth Hokage care about her calling Naruto useless? Needless to say, she tossed and turned all night.


	20. Miniko's Little Slip Up

Chapter 21: Miniko's Little Slip Up.

The next day Sakura made sure to take the longest most out of the way path to training-ground seven but of course, in time the training ground came into view and with it the sight of both Naruto and Miniko.

"Hello Sakura-chan". Miniko said making the girl jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Hello, Miniko-sama". Sakura said before finding a nearby tree and sitting down as Kakashi would no doubt be late...again. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and as if the other three were not even there he began to train. Miniko eyed the boy for a time with a most unpleased expression on his face. This boy was playing a very dangerous game, one that if not resolved soon would very likely doom him and his team. But fixing the boy's disrespectful tendencies wasn't his job though he doubted very much Kakashi would fix it any time soon. He seemed to dismiss his behavior as just his personality. But just as he was about to set out to find the Jounin Naruto tugged on his hand. Looking down he could see a seal.

"Naruto...you made this"? Miniko asked looking at the seal. "Yup Miniko-sensei I have been practicing". Naruto proudly proclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"It's not bad but it does have one flaw". Miniko said showing the seal to the boy who had stopped jumping in joy.

"What...what flaw"? Naruto asked as he started looking over the seal trying to find the flaw in question but having a hard time in finding it.

"This right here...you put an end-gate here when an in-gate should have been placed. Flip that around and the seal would've worked as you no doubt intended". Miniko said before placing the mostly working seal into Naruto's hands. Just as Naruto walked away head downcast he again felt the tug of another. Looking down again he saw it was none other than Sakura.

"Yes, what is it, girl"? He asked making her jump at his tone. "Um will, sir I was hoping you could train me in that". She asked never fully meeting his gaze. "Why would I do that"? Miniko asked as he watched as the girl seem to squirm under his gaze. "Will, sir your training Naruto"? "Yes that's true so what"? Miniko asked as she seemed to squirm all the more.

"So train me too". Sakura said finally lifting her eyes to meet his own.

"No". Was his answer and with that, he walked away. Sakura, however, wasn't about to take that and marched over and tugged him yet again.

"By sage what is it now"! He yelled making Sasuke stop and eye the two before finding it pointless and resumed his punching and kicking.

"Train me in seals". Sakura said again this time looking as determined as another redhead who once walked the village streets. Seeing no alternative he pulled out a scroll and a kunai.

"What are they"? He asked simply.

"A kunai and a scroll". She answered. Nodding his head he sealed the blade inside the scroll and asked again.

"A scroll". She answered unsure what he was getting at. "What of the kunai...does it make it any more dangerous than before"? Miniko asked.

"No". Sakura answered before he eyed her long and hard. For a time she felt as if he was judging her.

"How much do you know of seals"? He asked. She had proved she wasn't as clueless as most in the village but that was an easy thing to be. This, however, was the true test.

"That they are really old". She replyed and at once he was again walking away. He had no time for this idiotic girl's games he had a mission to do and training her wasn't part of that mission.

"Wait please I'll do anything you want anything at all". Sakura cried out. She knew from day one she was the weakest on the team and now here was somebody who could really help her be useful. To no longer be dead weight.

"By sage girl your as persistent as my son". Miniko replied before quickly closing his mouth but alas it seemed this time luck had forsaken him for both Sakura and Naruto eyed him.

"Your son...I didn't know you had a kid Miniko-sensei". Naruto said seeming to have forgotten all about the seal. "Is he still around maybe he could train me". Naruto yelled out before Miniko's face seemed to stop him dead.

"No, Naruto-kun his not. He died a long time ago and because of that I left the village". Miniko said with tears flowing down his face in a seemingly unending torrent. Sasuke seemed almost like he was about to stop in his punching and kicking but in the end, he resumed his task dismissing the man with but a shrug of his shoulders.

Minutes later Kakashi had finally arrived and they're training for the day began. Today he was having them do the mind-numbing dull leaf balancing lesson. Something so basic even academy students could do but nevertheless, he pressed them all on the fundamentals. Something that while basic was a crucial skill to have. An hour into this Miniko walked up and watched as Sasuke added a leaf Sakura added three more and Naruto added none at all.

"His control sucks". Miniko voiced upon seeing the number of leaves on Naruto's body.

"I wouldn't be so sure, sir. His control seems just fine". Kakashi replied without moving his gaze from the boy.

"What are you saying Kakashi-kun he has but one leaf. An academy student could hold three". Miniko fired back astonished at the man's lack of understanding. Naruto had no business wearing the leaf emblem if his control was so poor. "An academy student doesn't house a demon, sir. He does and you know as well as I do what that can do to one's control". Kakashi answered calmly before pointing at Naruto who by this point had added a new leaf making his total two. "Why sir I dare say his matched Sasuke". Kakashi voiced in light amusement.

"Yes, it seems he has. Good for him". Miniko said with a smile finding a place on his face. With that, he made up his mind. He would train the girl and with luck maybe she would stop belittling his grandson. As if by some unknown ability Sakura's skin suddenly grew cold and covered in goosebumps. She didn't know it yet but she had just taken her first steps into a world of pain as well as happiness. But mostly pain. Lots and lots of pain.


	21. The Man In The Shadows

Chapter 21: The Man In The Shadows.

AN: This is more or less a Sakura/Naruto chapter with a few others sprinkled in. I'm going to add her to the pairing so it's now Naruto/Ino/Sakura. I'm unlikely to add more but if anybody can make a good case for adding another to the pairing feel free to do so.

AN2: Yes I made a Lord of The Rings reference. No real point just wanted to do so.

In the following days, Sakura could be found most days at the local library on all things seals. So far all she had to show for her efforts was a book from 57 years ago that was mostly theoretical applications and not how to make one or the history of seals which was what she needed. Naruto upon learning of this set himself to the task of helping her in the endeavor. A fact that allowed her to see he wasn't all bad. He was a bit too loud but he was also a carefree kind of guy who also enjoyed reading a good book. A fact she was surprised by. Currently, the two were busy reading: Misadventures Of Bilbo The Toad: a story about a toad who with a group of fourteen others travels the world battling vast armies and enjoying a good smoke every now and again.

"Naruto Ino wanted me to tell you she is going to be busy so she can't tomorrow". Inoichi said as he placed his coat on the hook and made his way to his office. This, in turn, made Sakura eye Naruto with an unspoken question.

"Oh, it's nothing Sakura-chan it was just a walk around the park. It's not like it was a date or anything". Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure". Sakura replied not at all convinced but saying nothing. What the two did was none of her business after all but still, he was her teammate and while she and Ino hadn't seen eye to eye in many years she still felt close to the girl. Looking up she was surprised when the clock read 7:25 PM. She had unintentionally spent the whole day with Naruto. Not that she minded all that much. He was actually quite nice to have around once he stopped yelling about ramen and seals and whatever else he was enjoying that day. As she pulled her coat off the hook Naruto placed a thin book with yellowed pages in her free hand.

"What's this"? Sakura asked eyeing the book.

"A gift. The damn shopowner charged me twice it's actual price but I saved up so it's fine". Naruto said before giving her a smile making her feel a kind of warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the kind of feeling that while strange was also pleasant.

"I'll walk you home Sakura-chan. It's late after all and your place is halfway across the village". Naruto said as the pair walked outside the air cold on their bare skin.

"Thi...think you Naruto...-kun". Sakura said making the boy smile all the more.

"Anytime Sakura-chan". He answered before the two jumped onto the rooftops and made their way over to the residential civilian district. The street lamps gave the village an orangeish glow that she oddly found pleasant to look at.

"Naruto do you like Ino"? Sakura asked as the pair jumped over a particularly wide street.

"I like everybody Sakura-chan". Naruto replied without meeting her eyes.

"No I mean do you like Ino...would you date her"? Sakura asked at long last. At once he stopped and looked at her. From her perspective, he seemed to have an otherworldly glow. The sight made that feeling return full force.

"I like Ino so I guess it's possible why do you ask"? Naruto inquired making the girl step back. A step too far as she began to fall only to be in the arms of Naruto.

"Nar...Naruto thi...think you". Sakura said breathlessly her heart pounding against her chest so loud she feared he would somehow hear it.

"You know Sakura-chan you really should stop hiding your forehead". Naruto said as he used his free hand to push her pink locks showing off her somewhat larger forehead.

"Stop it Naruto". She yelled pushing him away and turning her back to him. "I'm ugly. I don't need your fake pity". She said as she cried.

"No your not Sakura-chan. You never were...not to me anyway". Naruto said placing his hand on her and turning her around. Her cheeks were as red as her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything then"? She asked once she stopped crying long enough to ask.

"I'm the demon child remember if I did you would be picked on. I didn't want that so I did what I could". He said looking sad.

"Like what"? She asked.

"I was your valentine. I just wanted you to be happy at least once in a while". He said before he was taken into a long hug by the girl. The hug lasted for nearly two minutes without a word said.

"We should be going Sakura-chan it's nearing 8;00 PM". Naruto said and their journey once again resumed. It wasn't long before the pair were outside her house and she was safely inside. Turning to walk home he saw a man. At once he entered a fighting stance.

"Naruto"? The man said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, who are you"? he asked but the man remained silent.

"A family friend you could say. I just returned from a mission when I saw you so I, of course, shadowed you.

"Who are you"? Naruto asked again.

"Be at ease I'm not your enemy but you really should stop putting so many multipliers in your seals especially such low-level ones. I'm sure Miniko-sama would tell you the same". The man said before tossing a scroll. By the time Naruto picked it up the man was gone. Unsealing it he saw it was a picturebook. Opening it he saw the same man and woman from the house with that long hallway of doors. He saw swords of every make and model. He saw seals that made what he did look like some retarded monkeys doodles. He didn't know it yet but he had just met his godfather. The one...the only toad sage Jiraiya. But he was sure he would see him again and when he did he would get the man's name.


	22. Sakura's Mother Returns Home

By the time he had reentered his home he still wasn't quite sure what to make of that man in the shadows. He had said he was a family friend but as far as he or anybody else knew he had no family. His adoption into the Yamanaka clan while nice wasn't the same as a biological family. Still, he had a feeling he knew them but when or where he couldn't place. Placing the book aside, for the time being, he got into bed and fell fast asleep soon after.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Came the sound of somebody pounding upon the door with great force. Whatever or whoever he expected to be on the other side of the door he would never have guessed it would be his teammate Sakura Haruno who looked utterly frantic.

"Naruto it's...it's my mother they say her mission was upgraded to an S rank. She's being taken into intensive care". Sakura said as tears fell down her face in a never-ending torrent. At once she was in his arms crying as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"It's ok Sakura-chan come on we'll go see her". Naruto said as he and his understandably depressed teammate slowly made their way to the hospital. All the while the villagers all eyed him with looks of utter disdain and hatred. Luckily it seemed Sakura was far too busy crying to notice the blatant acts of hatred being aimed at her teammate. Naruto, of course, did notice but now wasn't the time to worry about what some idiot villagers thought about him. His teammate was hurting and he was going to be there for her. Stupid villagers be damned.

Entering he was soon stopped by a doctor who eyed him with no less hate but was careful to not allow his teammate to notice.

"I'm Sakura Haruno I'm looking for my mother. I was told she is in IC (intensive care) can I go visit her"? She asked as the nurse looked her up. In seconds she was buzzed in and in she walked. However, Naruto was booted out almost as soon as the doors closed behind her.

"Why don't you just fucking die you worthless demon brat"? The doctor yelled as he tossed him out with one last good strong kick for good measure. Getting back to his feet he spat out a mouthful of blood before making his way back home.

Meanwhile, Sakura entered the room and saw her mother wired to more than a dozen machines all of whom were beeping or displaying various statistics. From her perspective, she looked more or less dead. It was only the constant beeping that told her that she was, in fact, still alive.

"Sakura-chan...how are y...you my dear"? Her mother asked with a weak voice.

"I'm fine, mother". Sakura answered before a new wave of tears formed in her eyes.

"That is good. What of your team? Do you like them"? Her mother asked. Sakura answered that she did.

"That Naruto boy is on your team...yes"? She asked as she eyed her daughter. A look of unending pride for what she had accomplished.

"Yes, mother his on my team". Sakura replied as her mother nodded.

"Sad thing not knowing one's family. You mustn't blame him for what he is nor what he does". She said cryptically making Sakura eye her quizzically.

"What he is, mother? What do you mean"? Sakura asked but it seemed she would have to wait as a doctor entered the room and ushered her out.

"I'm most sorry but she needs her rest. You may visit tomorrow". The man said as she nodded and made her way back to the waiting room. Once there she looked for Naruto only to found he was gone.

"Um, nurse where did Naruto go"? She asked.

"He left an hour ago. He left as soon as you entered the ICU". The nurse answered as she resumed her work filing away paperwork. Sakura was puzzled why would he leave? Didn't he say he would go see her too? Thanking the nurse she soon made her way back to his place. A few heated questions already forming in her mind.


	23. Sakura Seeks Answers

Chapter 23: Sakura Seeks Answers.

AN: This took a fair bit longer then I would have liked but I think I have got this to a place that I'm happy with. This is where Sakura starts turning from just his teammate to a friend. What she may become later on is still unclear but she'll be looking even deeper into her teammate.

Almost as soon as Naruto had made his way back home and reentered he made a beeline for his bedroom and locked the door. He was in no mood for visitors though he expected his teammate Sakura to be making a visit. A very loud and angry visit. He wasn't sure what he could say that would appease the pinkett on his team but until she made her presence known he would cry. He knew how to do that quite well at least.

-

Sakura was really pissed. Her teammate had seemingly up and left her for no reason at all. She knew she and her teammate Sasuke hadn't been the nicest of people to him but still what he had done was rude, to say the least. Luckily for her, Kakashi had told her where he now lived and so here she was outside his door. Her hand already formed into a fist ready to knock upon the wooden door.

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Knock"

She waited for a reply from her sun-kissed faced teammate. When no such reply was given she renewed her knocking. Only this time with a bit more force than was really necessary.

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Knock"

Yet again she received no reply. By this point, Sakura was seeing red and was about ready to kick the door down and beat her teammate black and blue. At least she would have if it wasn't for one yellow-haired man with blue eyes.

"Miniko-sama what are you doing here"? Sakura asked the man. Miniko only eyed the closed door. For a few seconds, it seemed he was going to say something before closing his mouth and turning to face the young girl.

"Go home...now. You'll do no good here. I'll see to Naruto". Miniko said before lightly pushing Sakura down the street towards the gate. Seeing that she wasn't going to see Naruto at least for today Sakura made her way home. As she did so her mind was racing what on earth had made him leave her without a word. Surely he had a reason for ditching her at the hospital but what that reason was she had no clue but she fully intended to find out what it was.  
-

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in training ground seven as they awaited for their ever late sensei Kakashi. Miniko had spoken to his grandson and what he was told had made the man rage at the idiocy of the populist that called the village their home. He was clearly not the damn fox and yet even thirteen years on they were unable or unwilling to see past their pain of that dark night. A part of him of course understood but still this senseless hate needed to stop lest the world know the terrifying might of one Miniko Namikaze. The man who had butchered thousands of ninja during the second great ninja war. As the trio waited he could see Sakura shoot glances at Naruto even now and again. He guessed she wanted to talk about the other day but didn't seem willing to do so right now. He wasn't sure how to take that but at least she wasn't belittling him anymore and for that he was happy. As for Sasuke, he was busy doing his warmups some distance away. It was clear the boy didn't view his teammates as anything besides as a hindrance to his goal of killing somebody. Miniko had a feeling who that someone was and while the mere idea of him doing anything to his elder brother was laughable at best he had to at least respect the boy's tenacity. An hour later Kakashi finally entered the training ground and give them all an eye smile.

"Sorry for being late". Kakashi said lightly as his team all gave him looks of annoyance and irritation at his lateness. Kakashi, however, didn't seem to notice nor care as he handed them all their next mission.

"Good news guys. You get to walk Ms. Himari's dogs today". Kakashi said as the trio left the area with looks of anger. They hated the dogs seeing as they were all oversized and wild things that were hard to control even on the best of days. By the end of the day, Naruto had cuts and scratches up and down his arms and legs. Sakura had red paint staining her clothes, and Sasuke had that same fuck off attitude that Miniko was beginning to feel was all the boy knew how to feel. But at least it would give Sakura time to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto". Sakura said as she watched as the boy slowly turned her way. Bit's of dirt and rock still being picked out of his hair after the walk with the damn dogs.

"Yeah what is it, Sakura-chan"? He asked deciding that he would wait until he got back home to wash off the rest of the dirt and whatever else found it's new home inside his hair.

"I...I want to know why you left. Why you ditched me at the hospital". Sakura said with a tone of anger as well as pain. Naruto could tell that his leaving had hurt her feeling and for that, he was upset at the stupid doctor and the village as a whole.

"It wasn't by choice, Sakura-chan. I had to go. I would've stayed if I could but I couldn't". Naruto answered hoping she would accept his answer and leave it at that. She would, of course, not and pushed him on why he had to go all the more.

"The village hates me, Sakura-chan. They always have". Naruto said making the girl frown at the answer.

"What for your stupid pranks Naruto. Of course, some would. You were a pain in the ass sometimes it only makes sense some would hate you for it". Sakura said lightly not noticing how her dismissal only seemed to make the boy more upset.

"No not for that Sakura-chan. Look it's best if you don't know. Better for everybody in fact". He said before jumping onto the rooftops and disappearing from view leaving her alone in the training ground. Now even more confused then she was before. But at the same time more determined to learn more about the enigma that was her sun-kissed of a teammate


	24. Miniko's Lowest Point

Chapter 24: Miniko's Lowest Point

AN: Ok so this chapter has been sitting on my laptop for the better part of the year and to be completely honest I'm quite ashamed at my inability to post this chapter in a timely manner. This chapter has been reworked more than a dozen times and that is in part why it's been pushed back as much as it has. Another reason is just being unsure where I wish to take the story. So I wholeheartedly apologize for the absolutely unacceptable long wait and I hope you enjoy it when it is posted for you all to hopefully enjoy.

AN2: Ok so the latter third or so come out fairly easily. I just felt like it was time I stopped pussyfooting around and finally get to some actual training with the man. So the next chapter will likely be the big reveal and the fallout of said reveal. And again I'm sorry for the super long wait. Half a year is far too long for a new chapter and I hope I can make the next one far faster.

A week had already passed since Sakura had last spoken to Naruto and while he would occasionally shoot a quick glance her way he never once spoke to her about what had happened that day in the hospital's waiting room. That fact alone had made the pink-haired girl feel sad and yet try as she may she could never find the nerve to go up and speak to him about it. It was as if a great divide had suddenly formed between the two of them and that thought alone terrified her to her core. Miniko for his part could only eye the girl with pity but he knew he could do nothing for her. This was a matter between the two that they would need to resolve themselves. He, of course, wished the two the best of luck in resolving the matter but getting involved would only cause more problems down the road. He had no doubt they would in time resolve the matter but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. It was in this mess of feelings that Kakashi entered the training ground and started to issue out orders for the day. A fact that Naruto seemed all too happy to do seeing as it meant Sakura would be far too busy doing her tasks then bugging him about what he had said to her a few days before. For Sakura, it was just one more thing that was stopping her from understanding her sun-kissed face enigma of a teammate.

A few hours later Sakura was knee-deep in the somewhat cool water of the Kushiro river as she busily fished out soda cans and discarded fast-food containers. It seemed the village had stopped caring about ensuring this part of the village was taken proper care of and it showed in the piles of trash that littered the area. Sasuke for his part was busily filling up a bag while Naruto was sent to empty out his own set of trash bins which meant he was a good dozen or so feet away. It was at that time that Miniko walked up to the girl and struck up a conversation. Something that had taken her totally by surprise as he hadn't seemed all too eager to do so in the past few days.

"You still hoping he'll talk to you about what happened that day"? Miniko said which, in turn, made her eyes grow wide in surprise.

"I...was hoping he would but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me anymore". Sakura said as she picked up another can and placed it inside her bag. At this Miniko only nodded his head in understanding.

"There is much you don't know about your teammate Sakura-chan. His life has been far from an easy one. It is a failure of our people. We see only what we wish to see and dismiss whatever is inconvenient to us. The fox attack cost us many lives. Pain is a powerful motivator for hate". Miniko said as he eyed the river as it made its way towards the commercial district. Sakura couldn't help but to eye the man beside her with an expression of clear confusion. It was a feeling she had been feeling increasingly more frequently over the past few days and one that didn't seem to be stopping in its occurrences anytime soon.

"I don't understand," Sakura said as she continued in her duties of cleaning up the local area. It was going to be a multiday long mission and one that sadly wouldn't pay all that much seeing as it was but a lowly D-rank. "What does the fox attack 13 years ago have to do with Naruto-kun"?

"Everything...it sadly has everything to do with Naruto-kun". Miniko said as he looked down watching as she placed yet another can inside the black bag. A mixture of anger and sadness could be seen on his face and he wasn't sure what feeling was worse. The anger at his own weakness or sadness that his grandson had suffered because of it. But in the end, he was here now and that would have to do. Even so, he could tell his answer only made the pinkett even more confused.

"W...what but how"? Sakura asked as she had now stopped in her collection of soda cans and fast food containers in favor of listening to his answer to the question. To her, this was of far more importance than some old empty soda cans or fast food containers. Miniko seeing this could only close his eyes and sigh dejectedly.

"It isn't my place to answer that question Sakura-chan. Just know this Naruto-kun has suffered greatly over his life and the very last thing he needs right now is more problems. As his teammate, I hope you'll be by his side helping him face the challenges that lay ahead of him. Sage knows he has faced his fair share of challenges already". Miniko said as he turned away and walked back to the ever-shifting shadows of the trees. A few hours later Kakashi called them back and dismissed them all for the day. Once gone Kakashi eyed the elder man before sighing deeply.

"How much longer will you hide Miniko-sama"? Kakashi asked as he faced the man. His small orange-colored book nowhere in sight proof this was a matter of great importance to the masked man.

"I failed him Kakashi. I ran away and hid from the world and because of that failure my grandson suffered for years. If I tell him I fear what he may think of me". Miniko said as he felt every bit the failure he saw himself as.

"Naruto isn't like that. He'll forgive you...he'll understand that you didn't know. You said it yourself the boy has suffered greatly over the years. How much more suffering do you think he should have to take before he is told of his family"? Kakashi asked with a bit of anger clear in his tone.

"I...I can't...not yet". Miniko said weakly to the masked man before him. Kakashi for his part only turned and walked away. It was clear he had failed again and likely lost any respect the masked ninja had for him. When he was no longer in sight Miniko fell to the ground with hot tears running down his tanned face. But it was from this that he made his decision. He would reveal himself to his grandson. He would be there for his grandson and lastly, he would train his grandson to be the greatest ninja the world had ever seen. This he swore to his dying day. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would be a name respected the world over or his name wasn't Miniko Namikaze, father to the greatest Hokage in the village's long history Minato Namikaze. His days of hiding away were done and he would reveal himself again as the premiere seal master of the world.


	25. Naruto Is Told

AN: Ok so here it is something that I have been working up to for a few chapters now (9) has finally arrived. Naruto is told of his family and his familial connection to the old man who had helped train him over the past few weeks. A few days ago I had somebody PM saying he disliked my story and wasn't going to read it anymore because in his eyes nothing was happening. While I disagree it is, of course, his right to walk away but I hope we can all agree that this is moving the story forward in a big way. It is kind of odd that nine chapters have passed and only now is this part of the story ready to be told but I feel now is the time so I hope you all enjoy and as always if you have any feedback please post it below.

It was a strange sort of feeling standing outside his grandson's house. It wasn't as if it was the first time he would enter the boy's home but this time his reason for coming was far different from the previous. Today he was going to finally tell his grandson of his familial connection. He was finally going to tell him that he had a family. A real and true biological family and not some made up one based on a paper and some ink on a page. By his side stood Kakashi and Inoichi. Both of whom were here as moral support as well as a way to hopefully answer anything Naruto may wish to be answered.

Here was a man who if he so wished could easily be named Hokage without much controversy being placed upon his naming to such a role. Here was a man whose name still held power over most of the elemental nations and kingdoms and yet here he was mere inches from his own grandson's door and he was trembling like a leaf on a windy day. It was a sight most unbecoming of a man such as he and yet tremble he did.

"I could do this for you if you so wished Miniko-sama". Inoichi said upon seeing the man's uncertainty. A look of true genuine concern could be seen clearly on the man's face. In the year or so that he had known the boy, he had come to view him as a son. His wife had done much the same and yet neither of them could deny this man's request. He was his real family and more likely than not his only living family at that.

"No, it must be me. It can only be me who does this task Inoichi-san but I thank you for the kind offer". Miniko said as he knocked softly on the wooden door. The sounds of movement inside the small house had ensured that he couldn't just turn around and act as if this wasn't about to happen. He had just knocked down the proverbial domino and what may come from this meeting would likely reshape their entire relationship forever. From his knock to the door's opening, it took no more than fifteen seconds, and yet to the man it may as well have lasted for fifteen whole minutes.

"Oh hi, Miniko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Inoichi-san why are you here"? Naruto asked as he moved aside as to allow the three men to enter. It wasn't long afterward that the four were seated around the table an uncomfortable silence soon enveloping the room. It was so pronounced that even Naruto could tell something was up.

"We have come to tell you something Naruto-kun. It's a matter of great importance". Inoichi said as he eyed Miniko for a second before turning back to face the boy. Eyeing the three men now sitting inside his home he couldn't help but feel that whatever this was about wasn't going to be good.

"Naruto I need you to do something for me. It's nothing too hard just read this first". Miniko said as he pulled out a few bits of white parchment and handed it over to Naruto. Reading it he couldn't help but feel a bit lost. As his eyes shifted over the lines of text he couldn't help but feel a quickening of his heart. So unsure was he that he ended up rereading the whole set of letters two more times and even then he was sure this was some kind of sick unfunny joke being pulled on himself.

"W...what is this"? Naruto asked after finally placing the letters down upon the table.

"I know this is a bit sudden but hear me out". Miniko started before Naruto stood up and walked out of the room in a huff. This was far from ideal that much he knew and yet he also couldn't deny the boys understandable reaction to the news.

"I'll talk to the boy". Inoichi said as he readied himself to find the boy and set the record straight.

"No, we will wait. I did what I came here to do and I'll deal with the fallout in due course. I thank you both for coming with me this day". Miniko said as he stood up and exited the house.

A few days later and the two had yet to talk about the revelation of their familial connection. He could, of course, understand the boy's reluctance to speak to him but at the same time, he was tasked with training the boy to reenter that odd mindscape of his and find out what the hallway of doors meant. A tasked made all the harder as the boy had made it a point to take only the words of Kakashi in the following days. Today he was going to talk to his grandson no matter if he wanted to talk to him or not. Finding the boy was easy enough. He was after all the only living thing that emitted that much power even when it was being actively suppressed.

"Naruto we need to talk". Miniko said as he walked up to the boy who only rolled his eyes upon seeing the older blonde.

"Go away I'm in no mood to talk to liers". Naruto said as he readied himself to leave.

"I never once lied to you. Up to a few weeks ago, I thought you were killed in the fox attack. Had I known about you I would've returned". Miniko replied as he watched as the boy placed his things in a fairly basic looking seal. It was clearly an inferior version of the type of seals one could buy in the local store but at least it showed him that he had kept training in the art-form even after the news.

"So what you're here to try and make up for 13 years of lost time...is that it"? Naruto shot back at the man.

"In part..yes I am but I was also to train you in the art of seal-making. A task you seem to be keeping up with". Miniko answered as the boy began to walk away forcing the older of the two to stop him. It was clear the boy was upset and he could understand that feeling but he was also a Genin and that meant he had to be ready to put any feelings he had on the matter to the side in order to see the bigger picture.

"You said in your report that you saw a room with a photo with a man of yellow hair and a woman of red. One of them sounds like my son and if he is somehow alive as his father I must do all I can to save him". Miniko said trying to make the boy understand.

"Why should I care about that"? The fourth Hokage was a great man but even so, why should I care about him. He's your son. He is nothing to me". Naruto replied as he tried and failed to free himself from the man's iron-like grip.

"I see you missed a fairly sizeable part of that letter my boy. If he is alive that means your father...my son is inside that hallway of doors. I know that Inoichi and his friends have trained you in their free time so I know you can enter that place fairly easily. Now you must learn to seal or in this case unseal things. It is why I am here. I'm to train you so you can unseal them from that scroll you said existed inside that room.

"Wait...what"? Naruto yelled as he took a few steps backward.

"You didn't read the back of the letters...did you"? Miniko asked already knowing the answer.

"T...the back...no". Naruto said as he looked down feeling kind of stupid for not even looking.

"It matters not now. I have already told Kakashi-san that I will oversee your training for the coming days. Oh and one last thing that seal you have your tools in...it sucks". Miniko said as he turned around and walked away leaving a fairly redfaced boy to run after him yelling all sorts of profanities at the man's back.


	26. The Long History Of Seals

Chapter 26: The Long History Of Seals

AN: This chapter mostly covers Naruto and Sakura's training under Miniko's ever-watchful gaze. It is also a good way to better flesh out the history of seals and to better explain the complexity of making them. Something I always felt should've been covered in the shows seeing as seals are used fairly frequently in the shows. Having read 100's of stories that has Naruto be a seal master that seem to just do the same old thing I feel like this could be a nice way to add to the lore of the world.

AN2: I'm going to try to make this one a bit longer than my norm as I want to push this story along some more. As always I hope you enjoy the chapter.

AN3: Ok so after nearly 30 chapters I have given Ino's mother a name. It means light or brightness in Japanese. Something I feel fits with the mother of a girl who works with flowers on her off-hours.

Over the past few days, both Naruto and Sakura could be seen sitting inside a small windowless room filled with ageless books and piles of parchment and bottles of ink. The room was lit by a set of three small lights overhead that was connected to a small rotary fan that spun slowly making the room at least somewhat more bearable to the two kids that had sat inside the room for hours already. The fact his pink-haired teammate had joined him in his seal training had initially surprised the boy but his grandfather had told him of her request to undergo training alongside himself, a fact he could honestly respect. He was still a bit upset at the fact his own grandfather, something he was still getting use to saying in regards to the older blonde had kept the fact he had family away from him. But after some deep thought on the matter, he guessed he could understand the man's reasons somewhat. His father was a man that many nations still hated even after 13 years and the fact he had bore a son to continue on in his name would've likely seen the number of attacks on his life jump up immensely. So, in the end, he guessed anything that could aid him in fighting back against his father's old enemies, namely the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud villages was something he needed to take full use of. For most of his life, he had just guessed that the village had given him the name because he was clearly not a mind walker like Ino-chan or Inoichi-san. But now he knew better. He was the son of the fourth Hokage. A fact he felt needed to be respected and in his mind, the best way to go about doing that was by being the best he could possibly be in all fields of the ninja arts. That was his nindu, his ninja way.

"Good Naruto-kun you're getting much better but that line there is incomplete and that part of the seal matrix is just flat-out wrong. No way would it hold the chakra needed to work. Start again and try to correct said mistakes". Miniko said as he walked past his grandson and over to his teammate. Looking over her work he could see she had the basic idea down but understanding the theoretical theories behind seals and actually applying said knowledge to a real-life seal was something else altogether. She was likely weeks away from even being allowed to make even the most rudimentary of seals. Even so, the fact she was this far was telling. If it wasn't for the fact he knew of her clan name and birth records he would've guessed she was a missing Uzumaki clan member that had been taken in by the Haruno clan.

A few minutes later Naruto handed him his newest seal with no small amount of gusto. Looking it over he could tell it was useable but it was far from the best thing he had seen. It would need far more chakra then such a seal of such low level should ever realistically require but for a few months tutelage in the ageless art-form, such skills were understandable he guessed.

"It works Naruto-kun but I think you may want to reread the chapter on in/out gates...again. It may also do you well to read about multipliers and the number a seal of this level needs. Contrary to popular belief adding more chakra to a seal doesn't necessarily make it more powerful. In fact, it has the opposite effect in most cases and that is if the thing works at all. This is passable but far from what one should be handing in Naruto-kun with the sort of gusto you just did". Miniko said as he gave it back to the boy who seemed somewhat upset at the man's words. But just as fast his face turned from mild disappointment to stoneface seriousness in an instant. For but a second Miniko was taken aback at the boys expression. He looked so much like his father had at his age. He looked so much like his Minato-kun. But he pushed past that and waited for what had made his Naruto-kun look so serious.

"How much longer until we try...that thing"? Naruto asked softly so as to ensure Sakura didn't overhear the inquiry. Miniko at once knew what he was asking and as much as he wanted to unseal his son from the scroll that sat inside that house that housed that long hallway of doors now just wasn't the time.

"Weeks yet my boy. Your skills in the art-form are far from adequate for the task necessary. You have a ways to go yet before we should even think of such a thing". Miniko answered before returning his gaze upon Sakura's own parchment.

"No Sakura-chan that is wrong. You're thinking of his son's contribution to seals and their overall construction. The right answer to that is his father Lord Hiroshi Eto in 1241, and not 1244 otherwise you look good so far on your understanding on the history of seals and their masters". Miniko said making her smile at the man's words.

"How do you know so much Miniko-sensei"? Sakura asked turning to face the skilled seal master. Her green eyes meeting his own blue.

"Our clan has or had a fairly sizeable list of books. Much of that were on seals and their history. The oldest seals even predate the use of chakra and needed a living sacrifice to enact. Nowadays of course ink has long since replaced the use of blood as the means of making them which I think we can all agree is a far better thing". Miniko said as he could tell his answer had shocked the two genin. He couldn't rightly blame them either, after all, he too was taken aback at the revelation that seals of ages past had used blood and human life to enact their powers. The pair soon returning to their tasks. One making the most basic of seals while the other was busy reading over the insanely long storied history of the art-form.

Ino meanwhile wasn't idle as she too took to her own training with gusto. Inoichi making sure she had the skills to safely walk the minds of any living creature. A fact he was happy to see as she had been falling behind others of her age group. As the next clan head, such a thing was simply unacceptable. She had been at this for hours and it showed with the copious amounts of sweat that was falling slowly down her face and onto the wooden floor below. Yet her eyes were locked on the small bird flying in small figure eights.

"Good Ino-chan it looks like you can take over birds now. But you're still a ways off yet from being able to do the same to a human". Inoichi said as he watched as she released the bird from her mental jutsu. Taken a few long sizable gulps of water from her water bottle Ino eyed her father with a look he had only seen on her mother's face back when she was a ninja. Before the fox had seen to it her life as a ninja was over and the life of a model housewife was her future.

"Daddy, can I go see Naruto-kun today"? Ino asked after regained her breath. The training taken far more out of her then she had first guessed.

"Sadly no both Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are busy today. It's unlikely your see him until around the Chunin Exams". Inoichi said to which her ears twitched at the words chunin exams.

"Chunin Exams...what's that daddy"? She asked her father. it was times like this that he had to remind himself that she was still just a thirteen-year-old girl who knew little of the world and the goings-on inside it.

"As the name implies my dear flower, it's the next step in a ninjas career. It's a set of tests that will see you likely kill for the first time if you hadn't already. It is extremely dangerous and can only be attempted if you're Jounin instructor believes that you are ready for the exams or until you have been a Genin for two full years. Guy-san's team is likely to take part but I have yet to hear anything about if his team is, in fact, doing so this year". Inoichi said already seeing her gears in her head spinning.

"Do you think Naruto-kun's team will be in it"? She asked finding the idea he wouldn't nonsensical. He was Naruto-kun he would be upset if he missed such a thing.

"I don't know it's possible...I guess but Kakashi-san has yet to say anything about doing so. Sasuke likely could be ready maybe even Naruto but Sakura-chan is the deciding factor. If he feels she isn't ready then the answer is no". Inoichi said before the call to enter the house could be heard.

"Come on it's time to eat". Inoichi said as the two walked inside to enjoy another meal made by his beloved wife Akari Yamanaka.


End file.
